The Rapture of a Dragon
by Robin Maxwell
Summary: School,hormonal girls,beer,& love,not something the gw guys thought they would have to worry about.Guess they were wrong.summary sucks,story much better.1x3 5xoc please r
1. Back to School

"The Rapture of a Dragon"

by: Robin Maxwell

Disclaimer: I don't own these boys or the show Gundam Wing.

Chapter One

Back to School

Her alarm clock went off at its usual time, and she turned it off and went back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later her mother banged on the door and told her to get up. She took her time to wake up and than got up and got ready for school.

After getting her things ready, she got in the car and drove to school. She arrived a few minutes before class started.

She walked through the halls and reached her first period class, English. She walked to the back of the room and sat in the last desk, not paying attention to anyone around her. She liked her teacher, who let them eat and drink in class, who was taking her time to start class, as usual. But she didn't mind.

She took out her breakfast and ate while class started.

XXXXX

Wufei walked to his first period class, at his new school, and arrived late. He gave the teacher a pass, who introduced him to the class, and told him to sit at the back of the classroom. He did so, while mumbling under his breath about how he didn't want to be there.

He was assigned at the school to follow someone around and get close to them. He felt like a stalker every time he thought about it. But what made it even worse, was that it was some girl.

He had been with the preventers for only a few months now, and was the only one young enough for this type of assignment, since the other former Gundam pilots were away on another assignment. He was sixteen now, so he knew it made perfect sense, even though he still didn't want to be there.

He pulled out a folder from his book bag, and looked at the girl's information and picture again. He scanned the room, noting that she wasn't in there. He looked back down and reread the information sheet again.

Name: Victoria Martin

Age: 16

Height: 5'2

Abilities: Stealth operations. Trained in sabotage and demolition. Mainly works alone. Others abilities unknown.

Special notes: Has anger and trust issues. May lose control when scared or angered.

'_Great_, Wufei thought, _and I'm supposed to get close to her? How in the hell am I going to do that? Why do they even want her as a preventer? She's obviously unstable._'

He put the folder up and tried to pay attention to the teacher, which was hard with all the giggling girls around him.

'_Gods, what is up with these girls? Please let this day come to an end.'_

The bell rang and he went to his next class.

XXXXX

After his fifth period class, and still no sign of the girl he was investigating, he went to his last block class, science.

When he got there, the teacher told him to sit in front of the very girl he was looking for. He went to the very back of the room and sat in front of her, taking note how she didn't even look up at who sat in front of her.

'_This should be fun_', he thought to himself as the teacher started class.

He decided to ask her what the teacher was talking about, even though he understood perfectly well what was going on. He turned around to see her reading a book of poetry.

'_At least she has good taste in books',_ he mused to himself.

"Excuse me. But do you know what he's talking about?"

She looked up from her book, and stared at him, like the answer to that was obvious.

He looked at her eyes. They were almost as cold as Heero's, but an icier blue.

"You should ask Eron or John. There the smart ones in class, not me", she stated a little coldly.

She looked back down at her book, and he turned around.

'_Like I even know who they are. Oh well, it's not like I actually need help_.'

"Hey Tori", came an annoying voice beside Wufei.

"Tori, umm... what's it like when a girl has an orgasm? I want to know cause I saw this..."

"Eron", the girl from behind Wufei snapped.

"Yeah."

"Shut up."

"OK!"

She didn't say anything for the rest of the class, even though the kid named Eron kept on bothering her. She stayed quiet, but Wufei knew that she must have given him a frightening look whenever he said something by the way the kid yelped and turned around.

The class finally ended, and they made their way out of the building, and went home.

'_Finally. Gods, I don't think I can take much more of this. I hate school, and the people there are so annoying. And how in the hell am I supposed to get close to this girl when she doesn't even talk to anyone?'_

He sighed as he made his way to his car, that the preventers had arranged for him. He drove to headquarters to report what he could, which wasn't much, and then made his way to a small apartment, conveniently close to the school.

XXXXX

The next day was the same, and he didn't say anything to her. Even though he was about to beat the shit out of Eron, who was starting to bug him now. But thankfully, she had silenced him with a nice punch in the stomach, after he asked her about her sex life.

XXXXX

The day after that, he was still trying to come up with a plan on how to get close to her. But, when she came into the room, he noticed what she was wearing. A blue, Air Force JROTC uniform. She looked pretty good in it too.

'_No! Don't think like that. That's disgusting. She' s freaking crazy. You do not, I repeat, do not need to think of her in-'_

"Victoria? Could you please tell Wufei what we've been doing for these last few weeks? Here are some work sheets, and a list of assignments from last week that he will need to do before the test."

Dr. Benson handed Wufei a packet of work and told them to go out in the hallway with two desks. They did so, after many sighs and stares from the entire class.

'_Lucky bastards'_, the class thought.

They sat down in the desks in the hallway and stayed silent for a few minutes before she spoke.

"You know what we're doing, don't you?"

"Not really."

She sighed and looked at his packet, and tried to explain to him what they were doing.

"I don't really like science, and I'm not very good at it either. So, I don't know why he asked me to do this", she said as she stretched.

'_She really does look good in blue. It really brings out her eyes. No! STOP thinking like that.'_

"Wufei?"

"Huh?"

She was looking at him kinda weird, and he realized that he had been staring at her.

'_Great, now she's going to think I'm a perv.'_

_'Eww, he was looking at my boobs. Why are all guys like that?'_

"So, do you get anything?

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Good."

He made to get up, but she just sat there, looking outside.

"Aren't we supposed to go back in now", he asked a little confused.

"Yeah. But, I'd rather go outside."

He looked at her as she stood up and went to the glass doors, hands on the handle, and turned around.

"You coming?"

He looked at her for a minute, and than smirked.

"Sure."

She walked out the door, and he followed her.

_'Hmm, maybe I can get to know her better. But, why did she even ask me to come out here? I thought she liked to keep to herself.'_

Suddenly, her foot came out of no where towards his face. He blocked it, and then blocked a punch that was aimed at his stomach.

He kept on blocking her attacks until she tried to kick him below the waist. He tackled her to the ground, and pinned her wrists down.

"What was that for", he asked angrily.

She started to laugh, before she answered him.

"I had to see what you were capable of."

"Gods, you're crazy."

"I know. But, I don't just let anyone hang out with me."

He snorted, and then realized that he was still on top of her.

"You know, she said, this really doesn't look right. If someone came out here and saw this, they might think you're trying to rape me, or that we're doing something."

He got off of her, and she stood up and brushed off her uniform.

"God, I hate this thing. It's so uncomfortable, and damn hard to move around in."

"I still beat you", Wufei said with a smirk.

"Hmm, just wait until I get out of this damn thing. Than I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

She smiled at him and than opened the door and walked inside, Wufei following her.

They sat back down at the desks and Dr. Benson came out in the hallway.

"Are you finished", he asked.

"Yeah", she answered.

They got up and dragged the desks back into the classroom, and went to their regular seats. It was almost time to go by the time they got back in there.

"Hey, Tori. Do you have any Ruroni Kenshin manga with ya?"

"Not for you", she stated while pulling one out and reading it.

"Awe, come on. Let me see, please?"

"No", she said in an annoyed tone.

Eron kept on talking, and was starting to annoy her. Wufei looked back at her. She looked like she was about to snap.

Wufei grabbed the boy by the collar and told him to shut up. He squealed, and turned back around in his desk. He remained quiet for the rest of class.

XXXXX

"Hey, Wufei", Tori called from behind him as they walked down the hallway.

He turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Oh yeah, you can call me Tori. Very few people can call me that. So you should feel special."

"Thanks, I do."

She studied his face.

_'He really doesn't betray his feelings there, maybe in his hands or something.'_

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing", she said quickly.

"Bye", she said, as she hurried down the hall.

'_That girl is weird.'_

XXXXX


	2. Sleep Over

OK, hope you enjoy.

love,

Robin

Chapter Two

Sleep Over 

The next day, she wasn't at school, nor the next. The weekend came up, and he went to work at the preventers headquarters. He searched for some more detailed files on her, but found nothing of use to him. So he waited it out, until Monday came around.

When he got to the class that they shared, he looked around the room to see her seat empty. He took his seat in front of the empty desk, and pulled out his materials. The class started.

About twenty minutes into class, the door opened, and in she walked, and gave the teacher a pass. She sat down behind Wufei and closed her eyes.

She looked tired, and was extremely pale.

Wufei turned around in his seat to ask her something.

"Tori? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all", she said with a smile as she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, and stretched.

"Where were you last week?"

"Oh, I was sick. I always get sick around spring."

"Really", he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes", she said, a little annoyed now.

"Miss Martin and Mr. Chang, could you please stop disrupting my class."

Wufei turned around in his seat, and she laid her head back down on the desk, and fell asleep shortly after.

XXXXX

The bell rung, and Tori placed her bag on her shoulder, and walked out of the room, with Wufei behind her.

"Tori", he called out behind her.

She stopped and waited for him.

"What", she asked.

"I was wondering... who is your English teacher?"

"Mrs. Webb. Why?"

"Well, I kind of need help in English, and we both have the same teacher, so I thought you could help me."

She looked at him tiredly and then said, "Sure. When?"

"Umm, tomorrow night", he answered.

"OK, just remind me tomorrow and I can come over to your place."

"All right, thanks", he said as she walked away.

'_Wait, she can't come over to my place. She would think something is up, cause I don't live with my parents! Shit!'_

Wufei trudged off towards his car, trying to make up a good reason as to why he didn't live with his parents.

_'Come on Wufei, think. Think dammit!'_

He had to stop thinking so hard after he almost ran into a parked car.

XXXXXX

The next day he decided to venture out of the cafeteria for lunch, and go outside. A lot of kids ate outside, and a good bit in the gym as well.

He started walking towards one of the stands with food when he spotted Tori and some other girl he didn't know.

When he got closer, he noticed that they were arguing.

"You stupid gothic bitch", the other girl yelled at her.

She was apparently a prep.( don't got a problem with anyone who is, unless they act all stupid and bitchy towards everyone for no reason.)

Tori smiled suddenly as she looked up at the other girl.

"Is that all you can think of calling me? Being called a Goth isn't offensive to me, even though I'm not even gothic", she said with a cool calm.

"Whatever, you're still a whore who dresses in black all the time."

"Hey, at least I don't have to fuck my Dad for him to buy me clothes."

The girl and her friends gasped, and she moved forward and slapped her across the face.

Tori slowly turned her head from the side, and looked up at her with a twisted grin on her face.

"You all saw her assault me first, I'm just protecting myself", she said before she grabbed the girl's hand and squeezed it hard, and than twisted it to the right and than the left.

The girl screamed, along with the sound of her fingers breaking. Black tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't mess with me bitch. You wouldn't want me to break your neck, now would you?"

The girl was now crying on the ground, and the officer at the school had come over with a few administrators, and was currently putting handcuffs on Tori. The other girl was also taken inside, but was not released until she also received her punishment.

They were suspended for two days.

After school that day, Wufei met Tori out by his car, and he drove her to his apartment nearby.

"Nice place you've got here", she said as she threw her book bag down on the floor by the door.

"Uh, thanks. You want anything to drink", he asked.

"Sure. You got any tea?"

He looked at her for a minute before asking her what kind.

"Any kind. Herbal would be nice, though", she said with a grin.

"OK."

He started to make some green tea when she asked him a certain question he was dreading.

"So, where are your parents?"

He cringed slightly, before he answered her. He had it all planned out, for now at least.

"They're out on vacation."

"Without you", she asked idly as she picked through his movie collection.

_'Woo, good selection of movies. We'll have to watch one of these tonight.'_

"Uh... it was for business."

She didn't say anything or ask anything else for awhile, as she started looking through his CD's.

"Tea's done", he exclaimed as he poured some into a mug and placed it on the table.

"Thanks", she said as she sat down.

"Hmm, good. So, what do you need help with in English?"

"Uh, the new project that's coming up. My partners for it are well... slackers, so I'm pretty much doing it all by myself. So, could you help?"

"Sure."

After about an hour and a half, they were done, and she asked him to make popcorn for the movie.

He didn't really like the idea of her staying any longer, in case she might see something out of place, like their was no bed or anything in his parents room. That's where he kept his gym. And he just recently made the apartment cozy by moving his belongings in. So, she was definitely not going into his room because of...

"You wanna watch Blade Trinity, or Gladiator?"

"Blade."

_'It's shorter._'

"OK, Gladiator it is", she said playfully.

"Oh gods, it's gonna be a long night", he mumbled to himself as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"What'cha say?"

"Nothing."

XXXXX

By the end of the movie, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he had on top of her head.

Around two in the morning, Wufei woke up and looked at the fuzzy T.V. He didn't think much of it and went back to sleep.

His eyes shot open as he saw where he was, and who he was with!

He was laying on Tori's stomach, and she had placed her hand on his back.

He struggled out of her grasp and fell off the couch in the process, waking her.

"Hmm, what time is it", she asked groggily.

Wufei looked at the digital clock that read 2:04.

"Shit, it's already two."

"Really?"

"Won't your parents be worried", he asked.

"Naw, my mom probably isn't back from her party yet. I'll just call her and leave her a message. Can I just stay? I'm too tired to walk to school and pick up my car, and than drive back home."

"Uh..."

_'Stay! She can't stay!'_

"Thanks", she said as she laid back down on the couch and curled up, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Dammit", he cursed under his breath as he moved towards his room.

XXXXXX

He couldn't sleep well that night.

_'I wonder if she's cold?'_

He'd been having that same thought for the last hour now.

He scrambled out of bed and grabbed the extra blanket on the end of his bed, and went to the living room.

He threw the blanket over her and whispered, "Damn woman. Freezing your ass out here, and not even complaining about it."

After he left, she smiled slightly as she snuggled underneath the blanket some more.

XXXXX

Wufei hadn't gotten much sleep that night, and was surprised when he woke up to the smell of food.

He got out of bed and got dressed, and then went to the kitchen, where Tori was making breakfast.

"Hope you like your eggs scrambled."

Wufei sat down at the table and was handed a plate full of eggs and some toast.

"Thanks", she said.

"Huh?" He hadn't quite woken up yet.

"For the blanket."

He began to poke at his food, seeing if it was edible.

"I don't know what you're talking about woman."

He took a bite of the eggs and hesitantly chewed.

_'Hey, they're actually good.'_

"Sure", she drawled out.

"When are you leaving?"

"Ready to get rid of me so soon", she asked, pretending to be hurt.

Wufei fell for it.

"NO, it's not that... it's just that...", he was at a lose for words. He didn't know what to do with women when they were upset. It was just too scary to think about.

"Ha, calm down, Wuffie. I was just kidding."

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing, now hurry up and eat. We have to get over to the school early if you don't want me to stay here all day."

He gulped down the last bit of his juice and shoved his mouth full of food and then rushed to put his shoes on.

"My my, aren't we in a hurry", she teased.

They left shortly after and he drove her to the school so she could get her car and then go home.

"I'm so glad I don't have school for the next two days. Even though I've still got work to do for Simon. He's so uptight sometimes-", she stopped, suddenly realizing what she just said to him.

"Who's Simon?"

"Uh... he's just a friend."

'_Uh huh, really?_'

"Thanks for everything", she said hurriedly as she jumped out of his car and went to her own.

"See you in a couple of days", she yelled at him.

He waved at her as she pulled out of her parking spot and left school.

_'Crazy woman.'_

He didn't notice that he was smiling, until he walked into school, where it dropped.

XXXXXX


	3. One's Enough

All right, I can't do a good job at making someone sound drunk, so please forgive me. It's crap, but oh well.

Later,

Robin

Chapter Three

One's Enough

Wufei huffed an annoyed puff, as he climbed into his car. Gods, how he hated school, and the people who went there.

"Wufei", a voice called out behind him.

A blonde girl rushed up beside him in the car and smiled at him.

"Uh... hi", he said, forgetting the girls name.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me this Friday", she asked in a faked, cheerful voice.

He looked her over, she smiled way too much, and had trashy clothes, and too much make up on her face. Wufei thought she looked like a clown without the big red nose, her's was just big.

_'Stop being mean_', he scolded himself.

"Uh... I can't. I have a girlfriend", he lied.

"Oh, well. Never mind", she said hurriedly as she pasted on another fake smile and waved bye at him.

He drove away as fast as he could, hoping that she didn't think too much of it. He didn't know what he would do if she found out he didn't have one, and...

"Oh, I don't want to think about it. I'm sick of all these horny girls attacking me", he swore under his breath as he parked his car outside of his apartment.

"Damn women", he muttered as he walked inside.

_'One's enough!'_

XXXXX

Tori walked into the small bar that had jazz music playing in the background. She spotted her target and moved towards him.

She sat down next to him, making sure that her breasts rubbed against his shoulders. He turned towards her and she pretended not to notice the hungry look he got in his eyes.

She wore a small, tight black dress that complemented her body nicely. Her hair was casually thrown over her shoulders and cascading down her back as she ordered a drink.

"Here, let me get that for you", he offered, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you", she said as her smile turned seductive and she raked her eyes up and down his body.

"You look amazing", he blurted out not too smoothly as his eyes focused on her legs.

She uncrossed them and told him her name.

"Jasmine, that's a lovely name. It matches your beauty."

She giggled and brushed her knee against his thigh as she crossed her legs again.

"And what's your name", she asked with another smile.

"Oh, it's Jacob. Jacob Walker."

"Well, Jacob. Would you like to get out of here", she asked as she played with the necklace around her neck.

"Uh... yeah. Of course. We can go to my place, it's close by", he said.

'_I know it is'_, she thought.

He paid for their drinks and they left the bar and grabbed a taxi.

They arrived at his apartment a few minutes later and he showed her to his room upstairs. It wasn't a very nice place, but than again he was only a small time hit man.

He closed the door and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her on the lips. She was surprised by this, but didn't let it show as he pushed her towards his room.

They fell onto the bed and he began kissing his way down her neck, while his hand went up her knee, and slowly made its way up her thigh.

His hand stopped, when it hit something cold and sharp. He removed his lips from her skin as he looked down at her leg where a small holster was, and a knife it's only contents.

She smirked as she kicked him off of her and he fell to the floor. He scurried over to a dresser and opened a drawer, right when her foot made contact with the side of his head.

He hit the wall and fell to the floor again, blood trickling down the side of his face. She stood over him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

He mumbled a few curses at her, as he tried to pry her hand off of him, but she punched him across the face.

"You've been a very bad boy, Jacob. Killing innocent people for money. That's a no no", she mocked as he tried to spit on her face.

She slapped him hard across the cheek, and he bit his lower lip. She pulled out her knife and ran it lightly across his neck.

"I hope you know where you're going", she said as she slit his throat.

A muffled cry came from his mouth as she dropped him and slid her knife back into its place.

XXXXX

Tori walked into the door of her house, and saw her mom laying on the couch.

"You're 'ome late, a'ain! Where 've you been, an' what the hell are you wearin'", her mother barked at her.

"Nowhere mom", she said as she walked by her. She saw an empty bottle of Bacardi beside her.

Her mom got off the couch and walked towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Don' you wal-lk a way fro me. I wan' sommme answersss", her mother slurred the words out, so that Tori could barely understand her.

Tori pulled her arm away and continued to walk towards her room.

"Git bak herre, now. Or 'll kick yous out of my housse."

Tori turned around and said, "Go ahead."

Her mother turned even more red in the face, if possible, and shouted, "GIT OUT! NOW!"

Tori wasted no time as she went to her room and locked the door. Her mother's screams were heard from the other side as she changed and packed her things up.

She started to grab everything and shove it into some bags, and than open her window. She sneaked outside and put them in her trunk, and then went back and got the rest of her things. Everything that she wanted anyway.

It took her about an hour, but she was done by the time her mom stopped barking at her, and she left through the window.

XXXXXX

A knock came at Wufei's door and he cursed under his breath before answering it.

'_Who in the hell would come by at this hour!'_

He opened the door to find Tori with a book bag and a teddy bear.

"Hey Wufei, uh... I kinda got kicked out of my house, and was wondering if I could stay here for awhile."

He had his jaw open the entire time she talked.

"Uh... Wufei?"

"Um... yeah, I guess you could stay for awhile", he said, shocking himself.

"Thank you so much", she said as she hugged him and than walked inside.

_'Idiot! Idiot!'_

"Hey, are your parents still out of town", she asked.

"Um, yeah. They are", he said, mentally slapping himself on the head.

"So, where do I sleep?"

"Uh, you can have my room and I'll move into my parent's room. They won't be back for awhile. Wait here."

He moved to his room and she sat down on the couch, watching T.V.

He picked up a few things and then grabbed some things that she didn't need to see, like his gun, a picture of his wife, his sword, and her personal file.

He put them all in a bag, except for his sword and took them to the extra bed room. He opened the door and placed the bag in the closet and his sword on the bench, where he benched weights.

He then turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come on."

She got up off the couch and made her way into his small room.

"You already know where everything is, but if you need anything, just come and get me."

"Thanks Wufei", she said, as she set her stuff down and sat on his bed.

"Your welcome", he said, surprising himself again with his generosity.

'_No, you're not welcome. I don't want you here, you'll ruin everything'_, he thought angrily to himself.

He went to his "parents" room, and locked the door behind him. He pulled out an extra blanket and used his arm as a pillow.

He didn't sleep well that night. Not at all.

XXXXX

So, what do you think? If its crap, then I would like to know. And for those of you who don't know what 1X3 means, it means heero and trowa are going to be put together, which is going to be in the next chapter. so, have fun, and please tell me what u think in a review.

love you all,

Robin


	4. Suprise Visit

WARNING! THIS IS NOT THE EDITED ONE, BUT IT'S JUST ONE MEASLY KISS. BUT JUST TO LET U KNOW, IT IS NOT THE EDITED ONE. THAT ONE WILL BE THE ONE AFTER THIS. SO HERE U GO, ENJOY!

Chapter Four

A Surprise Visit 

"So, you guys wanna surprise Wufei", the pilot to Death Scythe asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun", Quatre said.

Trowa didn't say anything as he looked over at Heero who was busy driving.

"Please, Heero", Duo asked, with his hands in a begging position.

Heero didn't look at him, he just stayed as quiet as possible.

"Hee-chan, please", Duo begged again.

"Duo, we need to go to headquarters to get our orders", he stated calmly.

"Yeah, but we can do that afterwards. Maybe Wufei knows something about it."

Heero didn't say anything as he drove in the direction to Wufei's new place. Of course, none of the others knew where it was.

"Hee-chan, we're we going?"

"To Wufei's."

"Yay", Quatre and Duo cheered at the thought of seeing their friend.

XXXXXX

Wufei was sick of school, and decided to skip school that day, since his target wasn't even going to be there. **She was at his apartment, in his room, sleeping in his bed!**

He woke up early, and went to the store, leaving a little note on the fridge.

When Tori woke up, Wufei was gone, and she was hungry. She saw the note on the fridge, and decided to just wait.

His place wasn't as clean as it was last time, so she decided to clean up a bit.

She put on one of her CD's in the living room, and began to put things away.

XXXXXX

The doors to Heero's car slammed shut as everyone emptied out, and walked up to Wufei's apartment. When they got there, Duo knocked on the door cheerfully, while grinning the whole time.

A short girl with long black hair came to the door in a long, dark blue button down shirt.

"Yes?"

"Um, does Wufei live here", Duo asked uncertainly.

"Oh yeah, he just went out. Come on in", she said.

They all walked in uncertainly, and went to the living room and sat down.

"Uh, anybody want something to drink?"

"Oh, you got any soda", Duo asked.

"You serious. This is Wufei's place", she said, giving him an odd look.

_'Who are these people_', she asked herself.

"Oh, yeah. True."

"Can I have some tea", Quatre asked, as he offered to help.

"Sure. Come on."

Quatre followed her into the kitchen and helped her with the tea.

"Who is she", Duo asked Heero.

"Don't know", he said as he shook his head.

Just then, Wufei walked in the door.

"Hey Tori, could you-", he stopped as he saw all the former Gundam pilots in his living room.

Quatre and Tori walked into the living room then, and he saw what she was wearing.

_'Oh great! This is NOT GOOD!'_

"Wufei", Duo yelled as he jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Hey you guys."

"What are you all doing here", he asked after he managed to get Duo off of him.

"Well, we wanted to come and see you. We were on our way to see Lady Une, and well... we weren't expecting you to be living with your girlfriend", Duo said as he cocked his head over to Tori.

"She's not my girlfriend", Wufei almost shouted.

Everyone looked at him, and he blushed.

"Uh... me and Wufei are just friends. I'm just staying with him until I can get a place of my own", she said softly.

"Oh... sorry about that", Duo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Everything was quiet afterwards, and everyone was uncomfortable, even if Duo and Wufei were the only ones that showed it.

"Well, I have a few things I need to do, so I'll just leave you guys alone." She walked off towards Wufei's room and grabbed a few things before going into the bathroom.

After the door was closed, Wufei let out a sigh.

"She's my new mission."

They all looked at him, and he saw the questioning look in Quatre's and Duo's eyes. He sat down on the couch after putting the groceries on the table, and began to explain. After he was done explaining, Heero asked him, "Does this have anything to do with Lady Une wanting us here?"

"I don't know", he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know Wufei, you look good in a pair of jeans."

"Shut it, Maxwell."

Duo grinned and than looked up as Tori came out of the bathroom, looking refreshed. She wore a pair of tight, black leather pants with a simple black tank top. A studded belt was her only accessory.

_'Damn'_, Duo thought as he looked her up and down, and than saw Wufei's fixated gaze on her as well.

_'He likes her, I knew it. You can't fool me when it comes to stuff like that.'_

A grin suddenly made itself known on Duo's face as he watched Wufei stare at her.

"Wufei, I have to go somewhere. I should be back soon. Later, nice meeting you guys"

She smiled down at him and rubbed the top of his head affectionately. He didn't even react to it.

She left, and he snapped out of it and turned his attention back to the others.

"So, what were we talking about?"

XXXXXX

That night, after dinner and a movie, they both went to their rooms, and went to bed.

Tori pulled off her pants, and tank top. She slipped into another tank top and a pair of shorts. Her head hit the pillow heavily, and she went to sleep almost instantly.

_/The dark room was cold, and covered in human escrimantes. The little girl walked slowly towards a corner of the room, and curled up. Her light blue eyes looked around the dark, dim room, that had other children huddled up in it. _

_Her face fell into her lap as she began to sob. She wasn't the only one. The heavy door swung open, bathing them in light. The tall man that stood there, threw a young boy in the room, and grabbed another girl next to her. Screams and cries were heard all the way down the hall, that they had all walked through. Some of them just hadn't gotten use to it._

_A few of them poked at the boy as he lay there, stiff as can be, and not moving. One of the other boys kicked him in the back lightly, and the boy still didn't move. He was dead. _

_The girl turned away, and shut her eyes, trying not to cry. The next time the door opened, the man grabbed her, and took her away. The door closed behind her, and all she could remember seeing was the wide eyes from the hollow faces of the kids she would grow up with for the next few years./_

Tori sat up in bed, with sweat dripping down her face. She held onto the sheets tightly, as she recalled that night. Her hands twisted around the fabric, and almost tore it as she narrowed her eyes.

She just sat there for the next few hours, not taking her eyes off the door, as if it would burst open any minute, and that same man would be standing there, grabbing at her to take her away again.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe we have to go back to school! This sucks", Duo whined.

"Oh Duo, it should be fun. And we get to see Wufei all the time", Quatre beamed brightly.

Heero and Trowa were silent as they made their way out onto the balcony of their house. It looked out over the small back yard that had a dirty pool and overgrown grass.

Trowa looked in on Quatre and Duo, who were planning for a night out the night before school started for them. Heero noticed his gaze and took it as something else.

Heero opened the can of beer as he tore his gaze away from his fellow Gundam pilot, and took a long swig.

"Why do you drink that stuff", he asked.

"Cause I like it."

Trowa looked at him, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Can I have a taste", he asked as he scooted closer to him.

Heero began to feel uncomfortable at the closeness of him and just handed him the beer, but Trowa didn't take it. Instead, he brushed his lips against his own, sending a chill down his spine.

Trowa looked down at him as he removed his lips from his and smiled.

"Trowa?"

"Tasty."

They were interrupted as Duo and Quatre came out onto the balcony with them, a few beers in hand.

"So, how about we all get drunk", Duo said cheerfully as he handed Trowa a beer.

"Why not", the pilot of Heavy Arms said.

He began to chug the stuff, earning him a stare from Heero, who could still feel his lips on his own.

XXXXXX


	5. Suprise Visit ch 4 editied

OK, THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION. THERE IS NO KISS, FOR THOSE OF U WHO DON'T LIKE YAOI.

Chapter Four

A Surprise Visit 

"So, you guys wanna surprise Wufei", the pilot to Death Scythe asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun", Quatre said.

Trowa didn't say anything as he looked over at Heero who was busy driving.

"Please, Heero", Duo asked, with his hands in a begging position.

Heero didn't look at him, he just stayed as quiet as possible.

"Hee-chan, please", Duo begged again.

"Duo, we need to go to headquarters to get our orders", he stated calmly.

"Yeah, but we can do that afterwards. Maybe Wufei knows something about it."

Heero didn't say anything as he drove in the direction to Wufei's new place. Of course, none of the others knew where it was.

"Hee-chan, we're we going?"

"To Wufei's."

"Yay", Quatre and Duo cheered at the thought of seeing their friend.

XXXXXX

Wufei was sick of school, and decided to skip school that day, since his target wasn't even going to be there. **She was at his apartment, in his room, sleeping in his bed!**

He woke up early, and went to the store, leaving a little note on the fridge.

When Tori woke up, Wufei was gone, and she was hungry. She saw the note on the fridge, and decided to just wait.

His place wasn't as clean as it was last time, so she decided to clean up a bit.

She put on one of her CD's in the living room, and began to put things away.

XXXXXX

The doors to Heero's car slammed shut as everyone emptied out, and walked up to Wufei's apartment. When they got there, Duo knocked on the door cheerfully, while grinning the whole time.

A short girl with long black hair came to the door in a long, dark blue button down shirt.

"Yes?"

"Um, does Wufei live here", Duo asked uncertainly.

"Oh yeah, he just went out. Come on in", she said.

They all walked in uncertainly, and went to the living room and sat down.

"Uh, anybody want something to drink?"

"Oh, you got any soda", Duo asked.

"You serious. This is Wufei's place", she said, giving him an odd look.

_'Who are these people_', she asked herself.

"Oh, yeah. True."

"Can I have some tea", Quatre asked, as he offered to help.

"Sure. Come on."

Quatre followed her into the kitchen and helped her with the tea.

"Who is she", Duo asked Heero.

"Don't know", he said as he shook his head.

Just then, Wufei walked in the door.

"Hey Tori, could you-", he stopped as he saw all the former Gundam pilots in his living room.

Quatre and Tori walked into the living room then, and he saw what she was wearing.

_'Oh great! This is NOT GOOD!'_

"Wufei", Duo yelled as he jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Hey you guys."

"What are you all doing here", he asked after he managed to get Duo off of him.

"Well, we wanted to come and see you. We were on our way to see Lady Une, and well... we weren't expecting you to be living with your girlfriend", Duo said as he cocked his head over to Tori.

"She's not my girlfriend", Wufei almost shouted.

Everyone looked at him, and he blushed.

"Uh... me and Wufei are just friends. I'm just staying with him until I can get a place of my own", she said softly.

"Oh... sorry about that", Duo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Everything was quiet afterwards, and everyone was uncomfortable, even if Duo and Wufei were the only ones that showed it.

"Well, I have a few things I need to do, so I'll just leave you guys alone." She walked off towards Wufei's room and grabbed a few things before going into the bathroom.

After the door was closed, Wufei let out a sigh.

"She's my new mission."

They all looked at him, and he saw the questioning look in Quatre's and Duo's eyes. He sat down on the couch after putting the groceries on the table, and began to explain. After he was done explaining, Heero asked him, "Does this have anything to do with Lady Une wanting us here?"

"I don't know", he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know Wufei, you look good in a pair of jeans."

"Shut it, Maxwell."

Duo grinned and than looked up as Tori came out of the bathroom, looking refreshed. She wore a pair of tight, black leather pants with a simple black tank top. A studded belt was her only accessory.

_'Damn'_, Duo thought as he looked her up and down, and than saw Wufei's fixated gaze on her as well.

_'He likes her, I knew it. You can't fool me when it comes to stuff like that.'_

A grin suddenly made itself known on Duo's face as he watched Wufei stare at her.

"Wufei, I have to go somewhere. I should be back soon. Later, nice meeting you guys"

She smiled down at him and rubbed the top of his head affectionately. He didn't even react to it.

She left, and he snapped out of it and turned his attention back to the others.

"So, what were we talking about?"

XXXXXX

That night, after dinner and a movie, they both went to their rooms, and went to bed.

Tori pulled off her pants, and tank top. She slipped into another tank top and a pair of shorts. Her head hit the pillow heavily, and she went to sleep almost instantly.

_/The dark room was cold, and covered in human escrimantes. The little girl walked slowly towards a corner of the room, and curled up. Her light blue eyes looked around the dark, dim room, that had other children huddled up in it. _

_Her face fell into her lap as she began to sob. She wasn't the only one. The heavy door swung open, bathing them in light. The tall man that stood there, threw a young boy in the room, and grabbed another girl next to her. Screams and cries were heard all the way down the hall, that they had all walked through. Some of them just hadn't gotten use to it._

_A few of them poked at the boy as he lay there, stiff as can be, and not moving. One of the other boys kicked him in the back lightly, and the boy still didn't move. He was dead. _

_The girl turned away, and shut her eyes, trying not to cry. The next time the door opened, the man grabbed her, and took her away. The door closed behind her, and all she could remember seeing was the wide eyes from the hollow faces of the kids she would grow up with for the next few years./_

Tori sat up in bed, with sweat dripping down her face. She held onto the sheets tightly, as she recalled that night. Her hands twisted around the fabric, and almost tore it as she narrowed her eyes.

She just sat there for the next few hours, not taking her eyes off the door, as if it would burst open any minute, and that same man would be standing there, grabbing at her to take her away again.

XXXXXX

"I can't believe we have to go back to school! This sucks", Duo whined.

"Oh Duo, it should be fun. And we get to see Wufei all the time", Quatre beamed brightly.

Heero and Trowa were silent as they made their way out onto the balcony of their house. It looked out over the small back yard that had a dirty pool and overgrown grass.

Trowa looked in on Quatre and Duo, who were planning for a night out the night before school started for them. Heero noticed his gaze and took it as something else.

Heero opened the can of beer as he tore his gaze away from his fellow Gundam pilot, and took a long swig.

"Why do you drink that stuff", he asked.

"Cause I like it."

Trowa looked at him, and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Can I have a taste", he asked as he scooted closer to him.

Heero began to feel uncomfortable at the closeness of him and just handed him the beer, but Trowa didn't take it. Instead, he brushed his lips against his own, sending a chill down his spine.

They were interrupted as Duo and Quatre came out onto the balcony with them, a few beers in hand.

"So, how about we all get drunk", Duo said cheerfully as he handed Trowa a beer.

"Why not", the pilot of Heavy Arms said.

He began to chug the stuff, earning him a stare from Heero, who could still feel his lips on his own.

XXXXXX


	6. Losing Wufei

Chapter five

Losing Wufei

"Oh come on, Simon. I just did one a couple of weeks ago, and got kicked out of my house cause of it."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. We'll get you a place soon, just as soon as you make us enough money."

"Oh well, she was a bad foster mom anyway. So, what do you need me to do?"

"The man you killed the other night was just a small fry. We need you to go a bit higher up in the ranks. Like, oh let's say the highest paid assassin in the Mafia."

"What, are you serious? I'll get my ass kicked."

"Well, it's a risk we're willing to take."

She glared at him momentarily before putting the torture image of him aside.

"Just give me the information, and consider it done."

"Good girl, I knew you could do this job", he said with a smile.

She left a good thirty minutes later after he briefed her on the plans. She left feeling more anger burn inside of her than she had earlier when he had talked about her life as if it were worthless.

_'Maybe it's about time I find another job.'_

XXXXXX

"Wufei, I'm going out tonight. I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up, K?"

Wufei looked up at her and saw what she was wearing. A pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt with a black trench coat. But, she had put in bright red streaks in her hair, along with a nose ring.

"Where are you going?"

"Just out to hang with some friends."

"OK, don't be back too late."

"OK. Bye bye", she said as she walked out the door.

He hurriedly grabbed his own jacket and went out the back door. After he saw her drive off into her car, he ran to his own and took off after her.

He stayed a few cars behind her, so she wouldn't see him. When she stopped at a pay phone, he stopped as well, wondering what she was doing.

She wasn't on for long, and he followed her again as she drove down the same street.

It was about ten minutes later when he saw her get out of the car and walk into a small cafe. He got out of the car and pulled the collar of his jacket up and let his hair fall down in his face.

He than walked into the cafe and found a small table in the corner of the dimly lit room. His dark black eyes peered over the top of his menu as he watched an older looking man walk in and sit down in front of her.

'_Bastard! Who's he, and what is he doing near my...'_, he trailed off in his thoughts as he tried to think of what he was about to say.

_'I was not just about to say that-', _he was cut off again as a pretty waitress came over and asked him what he would like to drink.

"Coffee, please."

"Sure thing."

She walked away and Wufei's eyes returned to the man and his...

They appeared to be discussing something, even though she looked at him wearily. He saw the man's hand slid against the inside of his jacket briefly before he took it back out, with something in it.

Wufei's eyes widened as he looked around the room and saw barley anyone in there, except for himself and Tori.

He stood up abruptly and walked over to them, but before he made it all the way, the man pulled out the gun and aimed it at her head.

"TORI", Wufei yelled.

She looked over at Wufei and her eyes widened before she looked back at her target. A smirk was on her face as a few waitresses screamed. A gun went off, and more screams came as he looked on in horror.

Tori was still sitting up, but the man in front of her dropped his gun as his hands went to his stomach, where a bullet wound made itself present.

"Never underestimate a woman", she said as she stood up and shot him in the head.

His body fell over limply to the floor, and she walked over to Wufei and held the gun to his head.

"You shouldn't have followed me", she said icily.

"Tori", Wufei whispered as her hand trembled slightly.

"You know who I am."

The finger on the trigger tightened, and then went off.

XXXXXX

It's short, i know, but i love to keep people guessing. I'm just evil like that. But, anywho. Someone said that the 4th chapter and 5th chapter were exactly the same, and they were, except for ch. 5 had the kiss between Trowa and Heero. The other one didn't. I'm just being nice for a change, for the people who don't like yaoi. Like for my other stories, the ones where people don't want to read the sex scenes. So, that's all, and thank you all for reviewing, it really makes me happy.

Later,

Robin


	7. The Real WorldThe Real Simon

**READ! I'm really sorry about the last chapters being the same. I really didn't know, I'm not that cruel! So, I'll fix it when I get the chance. Sorry, but I've been having some problems with school, and getting sick, and writer's block! Damn! Just needed to get that out, OK, so here you go. Enjoy.**

Chapter six

The Real World/ The Real Simon

**disclaimer: i do not own the song in this chapter, it belongs to breaking benjamin **

Wufei's eyes opened, and he looked at Tori who had pulled the trigger a few inches away from his head.

She grabbed his hand, and they rushed out of there.

"I'll meet you back at the house, and leave as soon as I get my things", she told him as she jumped into her car.

Wufei stared after her and then heard sirens and jumped into his own car and drove after her.

When he reached the house, her car was parked outside. He went in and walked to his room, where she was packing.

She looked up at him when he entered the room.

"Wufei, I-... I'm sorry... about what happened tonight", she got out.

"We need to talk", was the only thing he said.

She just stared at him. The fake nose ring was gone, and her hair was soaking wet, but back to its normal color.

"I've known what you were all along. I work for the preventers, and they sent me here to look after you. They want you to come work for them."

She was stunned, her mouth open, and her eyes wide. She finally shook herself out of the shock, and a quiet, sad look came over her face.

"So, you've only been pretending to be my friend. I see how it is", she said as she looked up at him with pain and hate in her eyes.

"No! It's not-", she cut him off with the look in her eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't have missed earlier", she stated coldly as she grabbed her bag and walked past him.

She stopped suddenly, she was a few feet away from the front door and his parent's room. She put her bag down and opened the door. He was already in the living room, watching her, trying to explain things to her.

"Tori?"

"Lies. That's all you've ever told me, Wufei, lies", she stated as she looked around the small room with no bed, and a picture of a girl that she had never seen before. That broke her heart more than anything, as she turned back around and grabbed her bag and walked outside.

He ran after her as she put her things in the car, and then got in herself.

"Wait, it's not like that. I swear. Please, don't leave."

She looked at him with pure hatred, and than said, "Good bye, Wufei."

She drove off, leaving him there in the darkness.

He just couldn't stop seeing those cold, hate filled eyes.

But, what he missed, were the tears residing in them.

XXXXX

"You can stay at my place for awhile. We still haven't found anywhere for you to live that is nearby."

Tori looked at Simon as he smirked darkly. She didn't trust him, but she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Fine."

"Good. Come on, I was just about to leave."

Tori followed Simon out to his car and got into her own and followed him to his apartment.

It wasn't very far away from where Wufei lived.

_'Wufei... how could you do that to me?'_

He led her inside, and she slung her book bag over to her right shoulder as they walked up the stairs. The place was rather nice looking on the inside. It had expensive art work and furniture inside. A plasma screen T.V. was against the wall, and a nice stereo system under it. She put her bag down by the kitchen as she continued to look around.

Simon was well off.

She heard the door lock behind them, and she looked back at him.

"Now, about the money you owe us", he started to take off his jacket and unbutton the buttons on his sleeves.

"You're a pretty young girl, Victoria. Anyone would be crazy to let you go. And, I'm not going to let you go", he said with a sneer as he took off his tie.

"Simon, what are you doing?"

A bit of fear rang in her voice, and he liked it.

"You're going to pay me back what you owe. Now, take off your clothes."

She stared at him with more hatred that she had addressed at Wufei.

"Go to Hell", she told him as she moved for the door. He grabbed her arm tightly and threw her away from it.

"You know, I use to be just like you. Young, semi-innocent, and naïve. No one cares about you, not even the people you work for. I found that out the hard way, and was taken forcefully. But, in the end it worked out for me. I moved up, and became what I am today."

"Yeah, a horny bastard!"

"Shut your mouth, you stupid whore", he shouted at her as he punched her across the face.

He was right about one thing, he did use to be just like her. He was just as strong, if not stronger than her.

_'This should be fun. I need to give a good beating to calm me down at bit', _she thought silently as a smirk appeared on her face.

He aimed another punch at her face, but she dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted in pain but caught her leg as she tried to kick him again. He threw her against the wall, and she hit her head hard.

He tried to do it again, but she dropped to the floor and kicked him in the balls with her other foot. She did it one more time before he finally fell to his knees. She got up quickly and kicked him in the head, sending his body back over the floor near the door.

She stepped over him, grabbing her stuff and unlocking the door. She ran out just as she heard him groan.

She almost tripped on the stairs as she ran down them hurriedly. When she got outside, she could hear him screaming at her from a window.

"YOU'RE FIRED", he kept on yelling after her.

"Like I give a damn", she yelled back at him.

She pulled out of the parking space and sped off with him still screaming at her.

XXXXXX

"Well, this is fun", she said to herself as she looked up at the celling of her car. She had parked it on the side of a high way. She was running away, but where to, she didn't know yet.

She sighed heavily as sleep wouldn't come. She was exhausted, and her eyes hurt, but she couldn't sleep.

She crawled over the seat to the front and started up the car again. She blared the music and started to sing along to it, as she pulled out onto the deserted road.

**Take a photograph**

**It'll be the last,**

**Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,**

**I don't have a past**

**I just have a chance,**

**Not a family or honest plee remains to say,**

**Rain rain go away,**

**Come again another day,**

**All the world is waiting for the sun **

**Is it you I want,**

**Or just the notion**

**Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around**

A few tears came to her eyes as she looked out at the night sky with the stars shining brightly.

**Safe to say from here,**

**Your getting closer now, **

**We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be**

She choked down on them, as she held them back.

**Rain rain go away,**

**Come again another day,**

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

**Rain rain go away,**

**Come again another day,**

**All the world is waiting for the sun **

**To lie here under you,**

**Is all that I could ever do,**

**To lie here under you is all,**

**To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,**

**To lie here under you is all,**

Her vision started to blur as the tears stung her eyes.

**Rain rain go away,**

**Come again another day,**

**All the world is waiting for the sun **

**Rain rain go away,**

**Come again another day,**

**All the world is waiting for the sun, **

**All the world is waiting for the sun,**

**All the world is waiting for the sun. **

Her tears started to streak down her face.

XXXXXX

Wufei looked through his room where she had left a few of her things. He picked up one of the CD's and put it in, as he looked around at her stuff.

He walked to the side of the bed and picked up her teddy bear that she had left.

What was wrong with him? Why did he care about what happened to her? It was just a mission, a mission that he failed. That's why he was feeling this way. It was because he had failed.

Than why did he feel like he had betrayed her? Why couldn't he tell himself that he was just upset because he had failed?

_'Because you care about her.'_

His eyes went wide at those words as they replayed in his mind.

"No, I can't. She's... too unpredictable, wild, and everything I'm not."

_'Which is why you like her. She's different.'_

"Shut up, shut up!"

He sat on his bed now, that smelled like Chamomile tea and sweat. Like her.

'_I wonder if she had trouble sleeping at night.'_

He didn't know how right he was about that.

XXXXX


	8. I Trust You

Chapter seven 

I Trust You

Two months had passed now, and Tori was working at a bar. It wasn't hard to forge papers, especially for a place that didn't really care how old you were, just so long as you could work and you looked good.

She took the tray full of drinks to the table full of college guys, that just couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves.

"Hey sweet thing", the one with shaggy brown hair said as he smacked her ass.

She put the tray down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it real hard.

"Don't touch me", her cold voice washed over the table and its occupantes.

The man gasped in pain as she twisted it again and then let go. He held onto his hand as he said, "Bitch."

"Keep your hands to yourself than", she said, and then grabbed the tray and walked off.

XXXXXX

Tori pulled on her jacket as she walked out into the pouring rain, that beat down on her uncovered head.

"She's approaching", a low, husky voice whispered.

"Then get her. I want her to pay for what she did to me", a familiar voice said over the phone.

"Yes sir." The man hung up the phone and came out of his hiding place behind the tree.

He walked up to her as she reached her car and pulled her keys from her coat pocket.

She turned around just as he pulled out gun with a silencer on it, and shot her in the stomach. Her hands went to the wound as he picked up his pace and continued walking away from her. Her legs started to shake as she turned back around and got in her car, as she didn't have anything on her.

She didn't have a cell phone or anything, so she'd have to try and drive home. She couldn't go to the hospital, they would know that she ran away.

She started up the car and tried her best to keep her body, and the car in control. The rain sure as hell wasn't helping. Her eyes started to blur as she made her way down the street, the post lights blinding her as she tried to keep her eyes open. Her hand was slick with blood, as she used one hand to drive.

A car came speeding down the other side of the road, and she saw it coming closer and closer. It was out of control, and her instincts told her to get out of the way. Unfortunately, she swerved to the right, into a large Oak tree.

XXXXXX

Wufei rushed through the hospital halls, until he finally came across the front desk.

"Where's Victoria Martin?"

The nurse looked through the files on the computer and told him, "There is no Victoria Martin here, sir."

_'Oh wait. She had an alias.'_

"Where's Vanessa Miller?"

The nurse looked at the files again and told him what room number. He ran down the hall again, without thanking her. When he came across the door to her room, he hesitated. His hand grasped the door handle, and he opened it slowly.

His footsteps were short and unhurried. It felt like a lifetime before he finally reached her bedside.

His hand swept the few hairs that were hanging in her face, that traveled down over her pale skin that was bruised and cold.

Fingers played across her swollen, bruised cheek that caused her to stir.

Wufei pulled his hand away and just stared at her as she stopped moving and began to snore lightly.

A small smile crept on his face as he watched her, and then sat down, knowing that she was safe.

XXXXXX

"We have a slight problem."

The four gundam pilots looked up at Lady Une as she entered the room. She stood at the front of the table after the door closed, and looked down at them.

"What kind of problem", Quatre asked.

"The girl that Wufei was watching worked for a man named Simon Galli. He's nothing really, but the guy he works for is in the mafia. He's like, like-"

"Like the godfather", Duo interrupted.

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

"What does he have to do with us? Why aren't the police handling it", Heero asked.

"I was getting to that."

"Well, Simon found the girl, Tori, after she ran away, and had a hit man take care of her. Well, she survived and is now in the hospital. Wufei went to go check on her, but the problem is, is that Simon has just sent information to the police. He lied to her about all of the people she killed, and the police are now on their way to the hospital to arrest her. They think she's apart of the mafia."

"That's ridiculous," Duo said.

"Everyone knows that women can't be in the mafia."

"You'd be surprised, Maxwell," Lady Une said.

"Anyway, they're going to take her out for questioning, even though they have enough evidence on her to arrest her and give her a life sentence in jail. They want her to talk first, which isn't going to happen."

"Wait, where do the police think that this Simon guy got all of this information from?"

Everyone looked over at Trowa, who had never talked in a meeting before, unless it was about security.

"Before he ever had the job he has now, he was an officer, and still is. And so he's been using it to his full advantage. He's been "undercover" for the last five years, or so they think."

"And how do we know all of this?"

Lady Une closed her eyes for a moment and then said, "That's something I can't tell you."

A small smile quirked her lips and they just stared at her.

XXXXX

Tori's eyes opened slowly. The white, dimly lite room was taken in, along with the figure that rested at her bedside. She shot straight up in the bed, making her hiss and fall back onto the pillows.

Wufei woke up at the noise and looked up to see Tori muttering under her breath.

"You're awake."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She said in a painful voice.

"You're in a good mood."

"Yeah, well I just got shot in the stomach. Excuse me if I sound a little upset. What happened to the bastard, anyway?"

"He got away."

Tori glared at the wall in front of her.

"Ass hole. I can't wait until I get my hands on him."

Wufei smirked and then stood up.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked.

"I wanted to see that you were all right. But I'm also here to protect you from the cops."

"The cops? What do they want with me? I didn't do anything too bad except for run away."

"Uh... it's kinda of a long and detailed story to tell you right now. But I need to get you out of here before the police show up."

"What? Why?"

"Just come on, I'll tell you later."

"And why should I trust you?"

Her eyes stared into his own and it drove him crazy for them to be like this. He wanted to tell her how he really felt, which he still wasn't sure about himself. All he knew was that he wanted for them to be friends again.

He walked towards the door and stole a peek outside. And there, to his dismay, were two men walking down the hallway, with two cops behind them. He closed the door and walked back towards her.

He took out the gun in his pocket and handed it to her. She took it, while looking at him warily. She checked to make sure that it was loaded and then looked at him questionably.

"They're here now, and they won't let you go. Not without a pair of handcuffs on. So, why not take a hostage?"

"And you're the hostage?"

"I trust you." He said.

XXXXX

The two men knocked on the door and entered. They expected to see nothing but a defeated teen on the bed, but were surprised to see a teenage girl with a gun to some guy's head.

"Get out of my way, now! Or I'll kill him!"

The two men backed away from the door and let her pass. The two cops that waited outside the door saw her and took out their guns.

"Put your weapons down, now!" One of the men barked at them from the door way of the room. The police men lowered their guns and watched as she and Wufei made their way to the stair case.

The door shut behind them and Wufei grabbed her. She thought he was going to try and take the gun away, but instead he picked her up and ran down the stairs with her.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs he set her down. She wrapped her arm around his chest from behind and placed the gun against his head. They walked out the door, and out of the hospital.

XXXXX

**OK, it's short, and a bit sloppy. I had all of this written before I even posted it, except for half of this chapter. So it may take me awhile to finish this story, cause of school. I started writing all of this last school year, like five or six months ago. Yeah, I write kinda slow sometimes. Especially stuff that is close to my life, which this story is. I have some of my friends in it, and the whole JROTC thingy in it was actually me from last year. I'm so glad I'm not in it this year. So, anyway, just wanted to tell you guys that. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Later,**

**Robin**


	9. Was it Betrayal?

chapter 8

Was it Betrayal?

"Well, not that that wasn't fun, but what in the hell is going on?" Tori asked.

Wufei looked over at her and saw just how... different she was than he remembered her. She was thinner, a lot thinner. He could see how she wasn't take good care of herself.

He'd take care of that.

"Lady Une can explain it to you better than I can. We'll be seeing her in a short while."

"How long is it going to be before we see her?" She asked, a little annoyed now about things. She was glad to see Wufei, even though he had betrayed her. Sort of... kind of, didn't he?

She sat completely quiet now, forgetting that she even asked him anything. She was just trying to figure things out. Did he really betray her, or was he telling her the truth? And who was that picture of?

No matter how much she tried to get rid of that image of their last departure, she kept on having it rewind in her mind, and play itself at the most inconvenient times. Like now.

"_I've known what you were all along. I work for the preventers, and they sent me here to look after you. They want you to come work for them."_

She could remember just sitting there, staring off into space, thinking about what he had just said. Her next words were the ones that stung the most, mainly because she didn't know if it was true or not.

"_So, you've only been pretending to be my friend. I see how it is."_

If only she really could see how it is. She still wasn't sure if she trusted him, at least, not completely. What he had just done, putting himself in a vulnerable position like that, was so unlike him.

She had to trust him, didn't she?

_'Maybe just a little.'_ She said to herself.

"About two hours," Wufei's voice cut in.

"Two hours!"

Tori turned in her seat and stared at him. She was going to be stuck in the car with him for THAT long!

"That's just the trip to the airport. Which reminds me."

He reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a large envelope.

"Those are your papers, your driver's license, and a passport. There are also some clothes in a bag in the back seat for you."

She pulled out the papers in it along with her new identity. She read over the name and smiled to herself. She had always liked that name. The first one, at least.

"Elizabeth Paole... interesting name. So where are we stopping for me to get dressed?" She asked idly as she looked through her passport.

"That's what the back seat is for."

She turned towards him, again.

"What?"

"I won't look. I promise." He said with a small smile.

Tori grumbled as she crawled over the seat and settled herself right behind his seat. She saw the bag and dug through it, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. Nice and simple.

"Do I get any shoes?"

"They're back there somewhere."

She looked up at the mirror and saw him staring straight ahead, like he was supposed to be.

_'Good boy. Now don't turn around and I won't have to rip your eyes out.' _She thought to herself.

A frown made itself present on her face as she took off the hospital gown she had been placed in. She pulled on a pair of underwear that she noticed were hers.

_'Where'd he get these?' _

The bra was also hers.

_'Shit! I knew I left a few things there. I need to learn how to keep my room clean next time...'_

_'Next time_.' She thought quietly, as she looked up and hooked her bra at the same time. Wufei still had his eyes on the road.

_'Will there even be a next time? Will things ever be the same again-'_

"WUFEI! YOU PERVERT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she was torn from her thoughts.

He went red in the face as he tried to explain.

"I'm switching lanes, I have to look in the mirror-" He was cut off as she yelled at him again.

Her words were slurred with anger, and... embarrassment.

"Stop thinking I'm looking at you! I'm not! I have more respect for you than-" He stopped talking, realizing what he had just said.

_'Dammit, me and my big mouth!'_

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Just get dressed." He muttered, as pulled the mirror up some more. The last thing he saw in it were her blue eyes, with something twinkling in them.

She finished getting dressed.

XXXXX

The rest of the car trip was quiet and uncomfortable. As well as the airplane ride to the very place she had run away from a few months back. She didn't think she had traveled that far. The car trip had seemed long, yes, but that was expected since she didn't know where she was going. She just needed to find somewhere where she could work. And that just happened to be Florida.

Tori leaned against the window and peered down at the clouds. It was getting dark outside and she wished that she had something to do. She was so bored!

She glanced over at Wufei, who had just finished a book. He looked up and removed his glasses.

He handed it to her without saying a word and she thanked him with a nod.

She opened the well worn cover and found herself enthralled in a story about a friendship between three boys. Two of them were brothers and they had been lied to, and throughout the story, betrayal and lose separated the friendship between the brothers and their lone friend. Until the very end of the book, when everything came down to a meaningless fight between the old friends, and the deceitful person who had broken everything between them. Their friend, named Taka, wouldn't fight back, even as they beat him, he still wouldn't do anything, except for stand after each blow. Until everything came down to the words he said to them, as they continued to pound on him...

"I could... never hurt either... of you. I can't hurt... someone I care... about. I still... love you, both of... you." He said as he fell to the ground, not bothering to try and stand anymore. They all stopped, entranced by his words-

Tori raised her head from the small printed words on the page as she felt something hit her shoulder. She looked over at Wufei and found him asleep, on her shoulder.

She smiled lightly.

_'He looks... so more open when he's asleep. I guess he's had a rough time as well.'_

Tori looked back at her book, trying to keep her mind off her "fixed" friendship with Wufei. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her lips. And she really didn't want to.

She didn't finish the book.

XXxX

Tori opened her eyes and saw that the plane was landing. She stretched and then buckled her seat belt.

When had she fallen asleep?

Wufei was already awake and looking straight ahead, like he didn't want to look at her. Tori shrugged her shoulders and stared at nothing in particular out the window as they landed.

XXXXX

"Uh... so this is where you work?" Tori asked as she stared up at the large, gray building.

"Yeah. Come on, Lady Une won't like it if we're late."

Tori nodded her head as she was pushed through the doors.

What had she gotten herself into now?

XXXXX

"I'm guessing that Wufei told you about your situation?" The woman with long brown hair asked.

Tori shook her head.

Sigh.

"OK, well I'm guessing you know who sent that hit man after you, and that he got away. But the man who sent him after you works for a man named Francesco Cardano, the "godfather", as Duo likes to put it, of the Cardano gang."

Tori stayed silent. She knew where this was going, and she didn't like it.

"Simon has been posing as an undercover cop and has just sent information to the cops about all of the people you assassinated. He lied to you about all of them. They were nothing but opposing gang members, or people they were hired to kill. I won't say that some of them weren't innocent, but they were dangerous none the less."

Wufei looked over at Tori, seeing how she was taking all of this. She seemed fine, and then, she started to bit down on her lower lip. Bad sign.

"So, I'm wanted as a murderer. Well, that just makes my life all the more interesting." She sighed as she rested her chin in her hands and stared at the floor.

"It's not too late to join us, Tori. We can solve all of this with the police, and have you live as normally as possible. It's your choice."

Her ice blue eyes looked up from the coffee stain on the floor and looked into light brown eyes. Eyes that seemed honest and caring. Tori's eyes shifted over to Wufei, her eyes catching his. They stared at each other for about five minutes, while Lady Une stood uncomfortably in the room. She coughed, getting their attention.

"I'll do it." Tori said.

Wufei hid a smile behind his hand as Lady Une shook Tori's hand.

XXXX

sorry it's late, but i went out of town for my b-day. YAY! I'm 16! and you know what, i still feel like I'm 15. so, hoped you liked this.

Later,

Robin


	10. Late Night Stalk

**READ! Apparently no one likes to review this story anymore. That's pretty upsetting, cause i like writing this story a lot, i just get side tracked with school and my other stories. I'll continue to write this, but i won't update unless people actually review it, cause i'll feel like I'm just wasting my time, and that no one is actually reading it. So if i don't get any reviews for this chapter, than i'll just stop posting new chapters. I'm putting this down at the bottom as well, cause some people just don't give a damn about reading these.**

**Robin **

Chapter nine

Late Night Stalk

Tori walked into the small apartment and was suddenly overwhelmed with memories. She knew she hadn't stayed long, but everything had felt so right at the time. Like they had known each other for forever.

Her eyes wandered over to the closed door to the left, where she had seen the picture. She still didn't know who that was, and it bothered her a little.

Wufei came in behind her and set a black bag down.

"You okay?" He asked as he stared at her curiously.

"Huh?" She said stupidly.

A small smile quirked his lips before he closed the door.

"Never mind."

"Am I sleeping in the same room as last time?" She asked as she moved into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Yes. You left a few things here from last time, but Lady Une said that she would send up your stuff as soon as she could."

Tori just shook her head as she stretched out on the couch, her eyes closing.

"You going to sleep out here?"

One blue eye revealed itself as she peered up at him.

"Maybe." She muttered as she closed her eye again.

She heard him walk into the kitchen and pull something out. She wasn't tired, but she felt like laying down. She was just so... comfortable. She didn't want to get up.

Suddenly, something came flying at her and hit her in the chest.

"Ow, my boob!"

She sat up and stared at the offensive object that had been thrown at her, making her rub her right breast. Then, she glared at Wufei, and I mean **glared**!

He put on an apologetic face that was as fake as Pam Anderson's breasts. What's up with all the boobs tonight?

"Oops."

"Oops, my ass!" She yelled at him as she threw the apple he had thrown at her at his face.

He dodged it, letting it harmlessly hit the wall behind him.

"What was that for!"

"You need to eat. You're so thin and tiny."

She kept on glaring at him.

Without another word, she lunged at him, knocking them both to the kitchen floor. They rolled around until he pinned her wrists to the floor.

"Get off." She commanded. He didn't move.

She wrapped her legs around his torso and knocked him back, scrambling on top of his chest.

"You're gonna pay for-," She was cut off as he flipped her over. This time, he sat on her stomach Indian style, her arms above her head.

"No fair, I'm hurt." She said breathlessly.

Wufei got off of her immediately and pulled up her shirt slightly, just to see her wound. She sucked in her breath as he ran a hand over the patched up area on her stomach.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked seriously.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

He apologized as he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and was pulled up onto her feet.

"I... did... didn't mean... to." He said, looking very uncomfortable, and over all, miserable.

They both just stood there, the awkward silence around them eating at their insides.

"Night." He said suddenly and disappeared into the other room.

Tori let out a sigh as she went to her old room and threw herself on her bed.

"Shit!" She cursed as she hurt her stomach.

"Today is not my day." She said softly as she stared up at the celling and tried to go to sleep.

XXXXX

The bright green numbers on the alarm clock next to Tori's bed read 3:00 AM. The rainstorm that was currently trying to break through her window had been going on for the last two hours! She sighed loudly and got up from her bed. She peeked outside of her open door and walked into the living room, making sure no one was in there, since she was wearing nothing but a small nightgown.

She moved into the dark room and saw the kitchen light still on, so she walked towards it. When she got in there, she grabbed a few utensils to make herself a cup of tea. The lazy way, where she just put a tea bag in a mug of water and put it in the microwave. She turned back around and saw a figure moving on the couch.

_'What the hell?'_

When she got closer, she saw that it was Wufei, and he was asleep. But why out here?

Tori just stood there, staring down at him. He looked so cute, she couldn't help but smile. When the microwave went off, she jumped up and rushed over to grab the cup out and shut the damn thing up!

"Dammit!" She swore quietly as the cup burned her hand.

"Stupid cup." She muttered as she sucked on her thumb.

"Tori?"

She looked over at Wufei, while still sucking on her burnt digit, and began to laugh nervously.

"Sorry." She said, as she pulled her finger out of her mouth.

"It's OK. Are you all right?" He asked sleepily, indicating her finger.

She nodded her head as she began to blush. Why out of all the things she had, did she leave this nightgown here! And why did tonight have to be when she couldn't sleep, and Wufei just happened to be sleeping on the couch? And why...

Wufei stared at her as her face contorted in weird gestures. She looked like she was scolding herself for something. Wufei had to hold back a laugh.

When she finally noticed the boy that was standing before her, she felt something warm wrap around her body. She looked down to see a blanket, the same one that Wufei had hanging on his shoulders just moments before.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, but what was that for?"

He blushed slightly.

"You... looked uncomfortable."

They just stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes. A loud boom sounded outside and the lights went out.

"Dammit. I'll be right back." Wufei said.

He turned around and went to go look for a flashlight as Tori just stood there. It was a few minutes before she heard something falling and then a few loud curses. She went to go see what it was.

She almost tripped over the rug in the living room as she made her way to Wufei's room. Before she could get to the door, he came out and ran into her.

She fell back, but before she hit the ground, two strong arms wrapped around her. When he pulled her back up, her hands landed on his naked chest.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's... okay." She said quietly.

She looked up at him as he still had his arms around her. He didn't let go.

She ran her hand across his cheek as she stared into his eyes. She just couldn't stop staring at him, and she didn't want to.

Her lips brushed against his, and before anything could be said they were locked together in a passionate kiss.

Her hands ran down his chest as he hugged her closer to him, not wanting to let her go. When they broke the kiss for air, she smiled up at him.

He looked down at her.

"I'm never letting you go." He whispered into her hair, setting her skin on fire.

"Good." She whispered back, before she captured his lips in another kiss.

XXXXX

Heero was once again, standing outside of Trowa's door. He had been out there every other night, still wondering what that kiss had been about.

He didn't understand why he had done it. And what made matters even more confusing were that he had acted as if nothing had happened.

So, why was he out here again? It was late, and no one was in the hall or out of bed for that matter, except for him. Why did he care?

Did the tall pilot with weird bangs mean anything by his actions, or was he just... being curious?

Yeah, that's what it was. He was just curious, Heero guessed. There was really no other explanation he could think of, besides one that disturbed him slightly.

But intrigued him also.

_'Best not to think about it.'_ He told himself as he walked away from the door.

He went down stairs and closed the door to his small room, just as the one he had been standing in front of not moments ago opened.

A smile crossed the boy's lips before he closed his door and went back to bed. His thoughts floating around as he drifted off into a very interesting dream.

XXXXX

**READ! Apparently no one likes to review this story anymore. That's pretty upsetting, cause i like writing this story a lot, i just get side tracked with school and my other stories. I'll continue to write this, but i won't update unless people actually review it, cause I'll feel like I'm just wasting my time, and that no one is actually reading it. So if i don't get any reviews for this chapter, than I'll just stop posting new chapters. I'm putting this down at the bottom as well, cause some people just don't give a damn about reading these.**

**Robin **


	11. Summer Time

**I'm so happy that people actually like this story. And someone told me that it shouldn't matter as long as I enjoy writing the story, which I do, but I also want to turn my writing into a profession someday, so this is kind of like practice and pleasure. So, I want to know if people actually like this story, or not, to know if I'm good at writing, or just plain suck at it. Cause so many people have different opinions, and I know I can't please them all, but I can at least please myself with knowing that someone likes what I write.**

**Love you all,**

**Robin**

**This is the UNEDITED VERSION. **

Chapter ten

Summer Time 

'_Stupid... go away! What... the hell-'_

Tori opened her eyes after having a very annoying, and very bright light burn down on her face.

"Stupid sunlight," She muttered as she sank her face deeper into her pillow. She was so tired, and completely lazy that she didn't want to get up and close the blinds. Besides, her pillow was comfortable, warm, and... moving? What the hell?

Her hand rested on something that moved up and down steadily, something that she thought was her pillow. But pillows don't move!

She slid her hand down slowly, feeling soft warm skin. She stopped when her hand touched a piece of what she guessed to be clothing. Before she could even open her eyes, she felt a strong hand wrap around her own and pull it away from a place it shouldn't be in.

She finally opened her eyes, reluctantly. She was having fun figuring out what she was laying on, not to mention she was just plain... lazy.

When her eyes opened, they tried to adjust to the damn light that was trying its best to blind her. She had to sit up and rub her eyes. When she looked back down, she saw a very nervous, blushing and groggy Wufei.

She looked away sheepishly, her eyes scanning over his displayed body for a few moments before they fell on the only piece of clothing that was on him. The place where she had accidentally run her hand over. His pants!

_'Shit!'_ She thought as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, looking back down at Wufei.

"Sorry." She half whispered, knowing that he was embarrassed, but so was she!

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, as he waited until the blush on his cheeks went down.

She had laid back down beside him, keeping her hands far away from his waist line, and below it. She was laying on her side, just looking at him as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Good morning." She said, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't remember how they had gotten there, but she knew what led to it.

And it had been amazing. Truly indescribably. She grinned widely just thinking about it, which made Wufei stare at her curiously.

"I thought you weren't a morning person."

His voice brought her out of her thoughts about the night before, well, a few hours ago actually.

"I'm not." She retorted.

"Hmm, then why are you smiling?"

"I can smile if I want. So stop being such an ass." She said jokingly.

He just stared at her. She was so... weird. But in a good way, he hoped.

"I guess since you're half naked and obviously not a morning person, that I should go make breakfast." She said, as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up. That's when she noticed what she was wearing.

_'Dammit!_'

"I'm not the only one that's half naked." He said with a wide grin.

"Shut it, you."

She grabbed the blanket that was wrapped in between the boy's legs and feet, silencing him nicely as she draped it over her shoulders.

"Go take a shower. You stink."

She walked out of the room with a smirk in place as she threw a glance at him over her shoulder. He was sniffing his arm pits.

"Hey! I don't smell!" He yelled in his defense.

Tori just laughed.

Good old gullible Wufei.

XXXXX

"I don't wanna go to school." The boy with an unraveling braid whined as he dug his face deeper into his pillow.

"Duo, it's the first day of summer." The other occupant of the room said in an amused voice. It was already late in the afternoon, and the blonde had volunteered to wake him up.

"Summer!" The boy squealed in relief.

"That got him up."

The two boys looked over towards the door to find the pilot of heavyarms standing there.

"Hey Tro'!"

The taller boy nodded his head.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Uh... it's already 2 o'clock. We thought that you'd like to get something to eat with us and Wufei."

"Wufei's coming!"

"Yep."

"Yay!" He yelled as he jumped out of bed. Quatre blushed at his lack of clothing, but Trowa was amused at how hyper he was.

"We'll let you get dressed." He said as he steered a blushing Quatre out of the room.

"Whatever." The boy yelled after them as he stripped out of his boxers and put fresh ones on.

XXXXX

"Uh, are you sure they won't mind me coming?"

Wufei sighed.

"Ask me that one more time and I'll throw you out the car."

"But its moving!"

"So?" He said in amusement.

"Ass." She mumbled.

The doors unlocked and Tori's seat belt came undone with his quick hands.

"I'm sorry!"

Wufei smirked as he locked the doors again and watched her re-do her belt.

_'Like I'd actually do that.'_

XXXXX

"'Fei!"

Wufei was engulfed in pair of wide arms, that tried to squeeze him to death. After Heero pried Duo off of Wufei, he looked over at Tori who looked slightly nervous. She had met them before and she liked them, but two of them were more intimidating than Wufei.

"You guys remember Tori?"

Trowa and Heero nodded as Quatre said, "Yes. Nice to see you again."

Duo on the other hand had a devilish smirk on his face.

He put an arm around her shoulders and looked over at Wufei's reaction.

"So, Tori? You got a boyfriend?"

"Uh..." What was she supposed to say to that?

"Duo?" A slightly aggravated voice said.

Wufei looked just a tad bit red in the face.

"Maybe you'd like to come over to our place sometime and-"Whatever else he was about to say was cut off as Wufei pushed him and he fell over. He in turn put his arm around Tori who looked confused, and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Duo laughed from his spot on the floor before Trowa helped him up.

"You're as gullible as ever, Wufei."

Crickets. Where did they come from?

"Uh... how about we grab a table?" Tori volunteered.

The others agreed with her and went to go sit in a large booth.

"I want beer." Duo announced.

"You're not old enough." Quatre tried to reason.

"That's what you think." He said smugly as he pulled out something from his wallet. It was a fake I.D.

"Sneaky, but you're not the only one." She said slyly as she pulled out her own. Grant it, it was about a year old but whatever. It would still work.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He said loudly.

XXXXX

Four beers later.

"Waiter, another beer, please?" Duo said.

"Yes, sir." The boy said.

Tori looked over at him questionably.

"You're not beating me."

She snickered.

"What are you talking about?"

He gave her a slanted grin, a few teeth popping out.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing? You're trying to drink more than me, but it's not going to work."

Everyone just stared at him.

_'Interesting.' _She thought to herself.

The waiter came back, with a beer in hand that he gave to Duo. She turned towards him and ordered herself another one.

"You're going down." She said cheerfully.

Two smirks were exchanged.

XXXXX

Ten beers later.

"You give up?" Duo asked.

"No!"

Sighs.

The other occupants at the table were bored and ready to get out of there. They had long ago eaten all of their food, and now all they had to do was watch these two have a small, stupid drinking contest. They still didn't know who would win.

XXXXX

"You cheated!"

The girl started to giggle as she shook her head.

"Nah huh!"

"Yah huh." He retorted.

"I'm leaving." Trowa said. Heero also agreed. This was too much, Quatre could handle it better than they could. And Wufei... well, he would just have to put up with it, cause they sure as hell weren't.

The two of them left and got into Heero's car, leaving the two drunk companions and friends behind.

XXXXX

The two drove in silence all the way up to the house. They got out of the car and went inside. Heero felt his stomach churn as he stepped into the house. He glanced over at Trowa, who seemed at ease, like always.

_'Damn him! He's messing with my head!'_ Heero thought to himself as he clutched his fist at his side.

Trowa looked over at Heero, their eyes locking. He saw that something was wrong.

"Heero, is something wrong?"

"No." The shorter of the two mumbled as he closed his eyes and started to walk off.

A hand grabbed onto his wrist, making him turn around. He looked up and saw the other boy reaching out towards him with his hand. Heero just stared at him as his hand brushed his cheek, their eyes not leaving each other's.

Trowa's eyes widened as he was pulled into a hard, passionate kiss. His eyes closed as the shock left him, and he finally relaxed in the hard grasp of the other boy's hands. He ran his hands down the other boy's sides and then up his arms. The kiss deepened as they moved into the living room, stripping out of their shirts.

XXXXX

"Come on, Duo." Quatre said as he helped the slightly drunk boy out of the car. They walked up the stairs and found the door unlocked. The door opened, and the two of them stumbled in.

"Damn, Qat', what the hell you-" He cut himself off as he saw what was... happening in the other room.

"Uh..."

The two boys on the couch looked at their roommates and blushed.

"Sorry to disturb." The blonde said as he dragged Duo the rest of the way up the stairs.

"I didn't see that coming." Duo stated, a lot more sober now.

Quatre laughed lightly beside him.

"Then you must be blind."

Glare.

Snicker.

"Prepare to die!" Duo yelled as he launched himself at him, taking them both to the floor.

"Ahhhhhhh..."

XXXXX

Burp!

Wufei wrinkled his nose up in disgust and... amusement. He had never seen Tori this way, and it was quite funny. But annoying at the same time!

"You burp like a guy." He told her.

"Thanks." She muttered as she rolled down the window. She stuck her head out, her hair dancing wildly behind her.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It was to me." She retorted, her face numb from the wind.

She stuck her head back into the window, her eyes closing sleepily.

"You're drunk."

"Am not." She said stubbornly.

"We'll see about that."

She glanced over at him curiously and then decided that it was nothing, so she rested her head against the back of her chair and nodded off to sleep.

He looked over at her, a smirk resting on his lips.

XXXXX

uh... i really have no idea where this is going, a bit busy and I've got like twenty other stories I'm working on, so it may take me awhile before i update this again. hope you guys liked the little itty bitty scene of guy on guy, and those of you who don't hold on and I'll make a REAL edited version this time.

k? k.

love ya,

robin


	12. Summer Time edited

**I'm so happy that people actually like this story. And someone told me that it shouldn't matter as long as I enjoy writing the story, which I do, but I also want to turn my writing into a profession someday, so this is kind of like practice and pleasure. So, I want to know if people actually like this story, or not, to know if I'm good at writing, or just plain suck at it. Cause so many people have different opinions, and I know I can't please them all, but I can at least please myself with knowing that someone likes what I write.**

**Love you all,**

**Robin**

Chapter ten

Summer Time 

'_Stupid... go away! What... the hell-'_

Tori opened her eyes after having a very annoying, and very bright light burn down on her face.

"Stupid sunlight," She muttered as she sank her face deeper into her pillow. She was so tired, and completely lazy that she didn't want to get up and close the blinds. Besides, her pillow was comfortable, warm, and... moving? What the hell?

Her hand rested on something that moved up and down steadily, something that she thought was her pillow. But pillows don't move!

She slid her hand down slowly, feeling soft warm skin. She stopped when her hand touched a piece of what she guessed to be clothing. Before she could even open her eyes, she felt a strong hand wrap around her own and pull it away from a place it shouldn't be in.

She finally opened her eyes, reluctantly. She was having fun figuring out what she was laying on, not to mention she was just plain... lazy.

When her eyes opened, they tried to adjust to the damn light that was trying its best to blind her. She had to sit up and rub her eyes. When she looked back down, she saw a very nervous, blushing and groggy Wufei.

She looked away sheepishly, her eyes scanning over his displayed body for a few moments before they fell on the only piece of clothing that was on him. The place where she had accidentally run her hand over. His pants!

_'Shit!'_ She thought as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, looking back down at Wufei.

"Sorry." She half whispered, knowing that he was embarrassed, but so was she!

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, as he waited until the blush on his cheeks went down.

She had laid back down beside him, keeping her hands far away from his waist line, and below it. She was laying on her side, just looking at him as he rubbed the sand out of his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Good morning." She said, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't remember how they had gotten there, but she knew what led to it.

And it had been amazing. Truly indescribably. She grinned widely just thinking about it, which made Wufei stare at her curiously.

"I thought you weren't a morning person."

His voice brought her out of her thoughts about the night before, well, a few hours ago actually.

"I'm not." She retorted.

"Hmm, then why are you smiling?"

"I can smile if I want. So stop being such an ass." She said jokingly.

He just stared at her. She was so... weird. But in a good way, he hoped.

"I guess since you're half naked and obviously not a morning person, that I should go make breakfast." She said, as she kissed him on the cheek and stood up. That's when she noticed what she was wearing.

_'Dammit!_'

"I'm not the only one that's half naked." He said with a wide grin.

"Shut it, you."

She grabbed the blanket that was wrapped in between the boy's legs and feet, silencing him nicely as she draped it over her shoulders.

"Go take a shower. You stink."

She walked out of the room with a smirk in place as she threw a glance at him over her shoulder. He was sniffing his arm pits.

"Hey! I don't smell!" He yelled in his defense.

Tori just laughed.

Good old gullible Wufei.

XXXXX

"I don't wanna go to school." The boy with an unraveling braid whined as he dug his face deeper into his pillow.

"Duo, it's the first day of summer." The other occupant of the room said in an amused voice. It was already late in the afternoon, and the blonde had volunteered to wake him up.

"Summer!" The boy squealed in relief.

"That got him up."

The two boys looked over towards the door to find the pilot of heavyarms standing there.

"Hey Tro'!"

The taller boy nodded his head.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Uh... it's already 2 o'clock. We thought that you'd like to get something to eat with us and Wufei."

"Wufei's coming!"

"Yep."

"Yay!" He yelled as he jumped out of bed. Quatre blushed at his lack of clothing, but Trowa was amused at how hyper he was.

"We'll let you get dressed." He said as he steered a blushing Quatre out of the room.

"Whatever." The boy yelled after them as he stripped out of his boxers and put fresh ones on.

XXXXX

"Uh, are you sure they won't mind me coming?"

Wufei sighed.

"Ask me that one more time and I'll throw you out the car."

"But its moving!"

"So?" He said in amusement.

"Ass." She mumbled.

The doors unlocked and Tori's seat belt came undone with his quick hands.

"I'm sorry!"

Wufei smirked as he locked the doors again and watched her re-do her belt.

_'Like I'd actually do that.'_

XXXXX

"'Fei!"

Wufei was engulfed in pair of wide arms, that tried to squeeze him to death. After Heero pried Duo off of Wufei, he looked over at Tori who looked slightly nervous. She had met them before and she liked them, but two of them were more intimidating than Wufei.

"You guys remember Tori?"

Trowa and Heero nodded as Quatre said, "Yes. Nice to see you again."

Duo on the other hand had a devilish smirk on his face.

He put an arm around her shoulders and looked over at Wufei's reaction.

"So, Tori? You got a boyfriend?"

"Uh..." What was she supposed to say to that?

"Duo?" A slightly aggravated voice said.

Wufei looked just a tad bit red in the face.

"Maybe you'd like to come over to our place sometime and-"Whatever else he was about to say was cut off as Wufei pushed him and he fell over. He in turn put his arm around Tori who looked confused, and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Duo laughed from his spot on the floor before Trowa helped him up.

"You're as gullible as ever, Wufei."

Crickets. Where did they come from?

"Uh... how about we grab a table?" Tori volunteered.

The others agreed with her and went to go sit in a large booth.

"I want beer." Duo announced.

"You're not old enough." Quatre tried to reason.

"That's what you think." He said smugly as he pulled out something from his wallet. It was a fake I.D.

"Sneaky, but you're not the only one." She said slyly as she pulled out her own. Grant it, it was about a year old but whatever. It would still work.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." He said loudly.

XXXXX

Four beers later.

"Waiter, another beer, please?" Duo said.

"Yes, sir." The boy said.

Tori looked over at him questionably.

"You're not beating me."

She snickered.

"What are you talking about?"

He gave her a slanted grin, a few teeth popping out.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing? You're trying to drink more than me, but it's not going to work."

Everyone just stared at him.

_'Interesting.' _She thought to herself.

The waiter came back, with a beer in hand that he gave to Duo. She turned towards him and ordered herself another one.

"You're going down." She said cheerfully.

Two smirks were exchanged.

XXXXX

Ten beers later.

"You give up?" Duo asked.

"No!"

Sighs.

The other occupants at the table were bored and ready to get out of there. They had long ago eaten all of their food, and now all they had to do was watch these two have a small, stupid drinking contest. They still didn't know who would win.

XXXXX

"You cheated!"

The girl started to giggle as she shook her head.

"Nah huh!"

"Yah huh." He retorted.

"I'm leaving." Trowa said. Heero also agreed. This was too much, Quatre could handle it better than they could. And Wufei... well, he would just have to put up with it, cause they sure as hell weren't.

The two of them left and got into Heero's car, leaving the two drunk companions and friends behind.

XXXXX

The two drove in silence all the way up to the house. They got out of the car and went inside. Heero felt his stomach churn as he stepped into the house. He glanced over at Trowa, who seemed at ease, like always.

_'Damn him! He's messing with my head!'_ Heero thought to himself as he clutched his fist at his side.

Trowa looked over at Heero, their eyes locking. He saw that something was wrong.

"Heero, is something wrong?"

"No." The shorter of the two mumbled as he closed his eyes and started to walk off.

A hand grabbed onto his wrist, making him turn around. He looked up and saw the other boy reaching out towards him with his hand. Heero just stared at him as his hand brushed his cheek, their eyes not leaving each other's.

They ended up in the living room a few moments later.

XXXXX

"Come on, Duo." Quatre said as he helped the slightly drunk boy out of the car. They walked up the stairs and found the door unlocked. The door opened, and the two of them stumbled in.

"Damn, Qat', what the hell you-" He cut himself off as he saw what was... happening in the other room.

"Uh..."

The two boys on the couch looked at their roommates and blushed.

"Sorry to disturb." The blonde said as he dragged Duo the rest of the way up the stairs.

"I didn't see that coming." Duo stated, a lot more sober now.

Quatre laughed lightly beside him.

"Then you must be blind."

Glare.

Snicker.

"Prepare to die!" Duo yelled as he launched himself at him, taking them both to the floor.

"Ahhhhhhh..."

XXXXX

Burp!

Wufei wrinkled his nose up in disgust and... amusement. He had never seen Tori this way, and it was quite funny. But annoying at the same time!

"You burp like a guy." He told her.

"Thanks." She muttered as she rolled down the window. She stuck her head out, her hair dancing wildly behind her.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It was to me." She retorted, her face numb from the wind.

She stuck her head back into the window, her eyes closing sleepily.

"You're drunk."

"Am not." She said stubbornly.

"We'll see about that."

She glanced over at him curiously and then decided that it was nothing, so she rested her head against the back of her chair and nodded off to sleep.

He looked over at her, a smirk resting on his lips.

XXXXX

uh... i really have no idea where this is going, a bit busy and I've got like twenty other stories I'm working on, so it may take me awhile before i update this again. hope you guys liked the little itty bitty scene of guy on guy, and those of you who don't hold on and I'll make a REAL edited version this time.

k? k.

love ya,

robin


	13. Haunting Me

This is dedicated to my friend Lily. I miss you, and still love you. (No, she didn't die.)Oh, and I definitely don't own the lyrics in this chapter, they belong to Evanescence.

Chapter eleven

Haunting Me

Tori stumbled in through the front door and started to kick off her shoes as Wufei came in behind her and closed the door. Before he knew what she was doing, she started stripping out of her clothes.

He ran up behind her and grabbed her hands before they could unstrap her bra. Her hands fell down to her sides as she looked back at him in an annoyed manner.

He just stared at her, her hands on her hips in nothing but her pants and black bra. The glare she was sending him was more humorous than deadly, making him hold back a grin.

"My head hurts." She complained as she fell onto the couch, still half naked.

Wufei blushed. If he left her alone for awhile, then maybe she would sober up. Even though he wouldn't have minded torturing her while she was drunk... but now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure if she would hurt him or try to seduce him.

"I'll go get you some Tylenol from the store. Be right back." He said hurriedly as he grabbed the keys and left, locking the door behind him.

She glared at the door. He just had to slam it! The Jerk!

She got up and went into the kitchen, intending on getting something cold to drink. It was really hot in the apartment, seeing as it was summer, but didn't they have air conditioning?

After getting a glass of cold, ice water, she walked around the small living room in search of the air conditioner controls. She couldn't find it anywhere, and so as a last resort, she opened the door to Wufei's room.

It was dark and quiet, and she got the feeling that she wasn't supposed to be in there. She just shrugged it off and turned the light on and looked at his walls for the control thingy. After stumbling for a second time, she actually fell onto the floor. She just laid there for a few minutes, intent on just relaxing as she grew tired.

But that's when she noticed the small, black framed picture on the floor, beside the closet. She flipped off of her back and crawled over to it. Her hand picked it up cautiously, not feeling right about what she was doing. It was after all not her room, nor her stuff she was going through at the moment. But this was the same picture she had seen before... of a beautiful girl with black silky hair tied back into two pony tails, and expressive, black almond shaped eyes.

Tori felt a lump form in her throat.

The sound of the door opening in the living room didn't reach her ears, nor did the sound of Wufei's voice as she continued to sit there and stare at the picture. Why did she feel this way? She didn't know, but she didn't like it.

"Tor-," His voice suddenly broke off as he saw his bedroom door open, and the lights on. He walked towards it, plastic bag still in hand, as he pushed the door all the way opened, only to find a still half naked Tori looking a lot more sober.

He said her name again, finally waking her from her stupor. She lifted her head up at him and just stared. Her face was blank, and her eyes held nothing.

That's when he saw what she was holding.

A simple black framed picture of the one woman he had ever loved. His wife.

"... I..." He started, but couldn't think of anything to say.

How was he supposed to tell her that he had once been married?

"I need to take a shower." She stated simply as she stood up and took the bag out of his hand, thanking him as she brushed past him.

He just stood there, not sure of what he should do.

XXXXX

It had been nearly two weeks since Wufei had found Tori in his room, and neither of them had said anything about it since then. It was almost like nothing had ever happened. Almost.

Tori emerged from her room, her hair hanging loosely down her back. She wore a long black silk robe, that had had light purple lilies on the back of it, a few petals dancing in the wind.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug, put some water in it and put it in the microwave. As she waited for the water to heat up, she heard someone come up behind her.

She turned around in time to see Wufei come in, looking a tad bit sleepy. He looked at her and blinked a few times.

He grumbled something that sounded like a "morning", but she couldn't tell.

"Good morning." She said happily. He hadn't seen her like this in awhile.

"What's with you this morning?" He asked. He looked over at the digital clock and saw that it was only 8AM, way too early for her to be up and happy.

"Oh, no special reason. Today's just a special day."

He merely grunted as he dug around in the fridge for the orange juice.

"You know, that one day every year that people celebrate. Just one of those."

He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured the orange juice in. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. So what else is new?

"You know, it's weird. I'm actually older than you now."

He dropped the bottle of orange juice onto the floor, its contents fortunately staying in the bottle since he had placed the cap on it beforehand. She scooped it up off the floor and handed it back to him, a smile on her face.

"Today's your birthday?" He asked.

"Maybe."

He glared at her.

She merely stepped around him and grabbed the milk from the fridge, and took it over towards the microwave. She pulled out a Chai tea tea bag and dipped it into the steaming water, then placed in the milk and lots of sugar.

"Is it, or is it not?"

She turned around and walked towards him, putting the milk back up. Her eyes locked with his.

"Yes, it is. I'm seventeen."

'WTF?'

"You're just now telling me this!"

Her eyes hardened for a moment, and she thought back to the picture in his room.

"At least I told you." She stated bitterly.

They stared at each other for a moment, before she turned away, grabbed her mug, and left the kitchen.

Wufei sighed.

Damn her, she was making it so difficult.

He put the orange juice back up and followed after her into her room. He peeked in and saw her on the bed, drinking her tea. His knuckles met the wood on her door, and she looked up.

"What?"

Oh, her voice still sounded a bit... harsh.

"We... need to talk."

She nodded that he could come in, and he walked in and sat down on the bed beside her. He sighed as he looked away from her for a moment.

"I don't... know where to start." He began.

Tori just say there quietly, her eyes never leaving his face as he furrowed his eyebrows together in thought.

After a few moments of just sitting there with the same look on his face, he spoke.

"The girl that you saw in the picture was... my wife. She died a couple of years ago..." He started.

Tori just sat there and stared at him as he basically poured his soul and life out to her. Halfway through his life story, he laid his head down on her stomach as she stroked back his hair, taking it out of its tail.

The day passed by, but the room remained in that eerie blue light, making both story teller and audience tired.

Silence reigned throughout the room for a few moments after he was done talking. Tori shifted under him, her legs crossed tightly.

"Um, Wufei?"

"Yeah." He answered, not bothering to lift his head up.

"I've had to use the bathroom since you first began talking and now I can't hold it anymore." She said, her eyes pleading for him to get up without her having to ask. He looked comfortable.

He sat up, letting her jump off the bed and run to the bathroom,. She slammed the door behind her and he lay back down, getting comfortable once again. When Tori entered the room a few minutes later, she just stood there and watched him as he slept.

Well, she thought he was asleep.

"I know you're there." He said.

Tori jumped.

God, he scared her. Here she thought he was asleep, and then he goes and speaks. Ass.

She walked back towards the bed and he sat up once again, letting her resume her rightful place. He laid his head back down on her stomach and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Wufei broke the silence.

"Thanks... for listening." He said.

Tori looked down at him. he was smiling, but it was small and sad. he hadn't cried while he told her everything about himself, but she could see the pain in his eyes at times that they were open.

"You're welcome." She told him, her hand snaking its way through his hair again.

As the room grew darker, and Tori thought that he was sleep, again, she began to hum to herself. The song had been stuck in her head for a while now, and she couldn't get it out.

Now was the perfect time.

"Sing." A voice said.

Tori looked down. God, he act well. Damn him for pretending, again, to be asleep.

Tori sighed as she said, "All right. But, you might not like it."

"Don't care." He mumbled into her stomach.

"Fine."

"**No lost words, whisper slowly, to me.**

**Still can't find what keeps me here.**

**And all this time I've been so hollow, inside,**

**( I know you're still here)."**

She took a deep breathe.

"**Watching me,**

**Wanting me,**

**I can feel you haunt me down.**

**Fearing you,**

**Loving you,**

**I know I'll find you somehow."**

"**Haunting you, I can smell you, a?**

**Your heart pounding in my head!"**

"**Wanting me,**

**Fearing me,**

**I won't let you haunt me down.**

**Deceiving me,**

**Bringing me,**

**Watching me!"**

Tori took a deep breath once again, trying to remember the lines. Even thought they were imprinted in her mind.

"**Watching me, **

**Haunting me,**

**I can fear you haunt me down.**

**Fearing you,**

**Loving you,**

**I won't let you haunt me down.**

**Watching me,**

**Wanting me,**

**I can feel you haunt me down.**

**Fearing you,**

**Loving you,**

**I won't let you haunt me down."**

Tori sang the same lines over and over again, until she knew for sure that Wufei was asleep.

XXXXX

Sorry for the lateness, once again... hehehe... yeah, sorry.

Love you guys,

Robin


	14. Fade Away

This is for you Em! Hope you enjoy it!

Love ya,

Rob

Chapter Twelve

Fade Away

The next few days were rather uneventful, seeing as it was summer time. Tori toyed with the idea of getting a part-time job for a little while, just so she wouldn't die of boredom. But discarded the idea once she realized she already had a job, even though she had no idea what she would be doing with it. She still hadn't had a chance to have a one on one talk with Lady Une.

So, today was another one of those boring, hot days. She had already watched all the movies that were interesting in the house. The few books she had were already read multiple times, and she didn't feel like picking one up and starting it again. So, she grabbed her wallet and her keys to her new car, accidentally leaving her new cell phone behind.

Well, new _used_ car.

But it was still nice.

She hopped in and turned up the radio, blaring it out the windows. She was in a good mood today. Seeing as Wufei was out of the house, doing his "alone time" thing, she really had nothing better to do than go shopping and waste his-I mean her money.

So, to the bookstore she went.

XXXXX

After grabbing a hot Chai tea from the small wannabe Starbucks café in the store, she went strolling through the aisles. Her mouth started to water, as she looked at all the history books on display. All of them were about the Knights Templar and the Holy Grail.

She grabbed at least three of them and read the jackets. After putting two of them back, she went to the fantasy section. She was there for at least half an hour looking at all the books with the best drawings of dragons and maidens on the covers.

Tori was crouched down near the floor, and for some reason, she didn't feel like getting up. She could feel someone's eyes on her. And she really wasn't in the mood for a fight, especially in a bookstore. That would be just plain rude to the books. Forget about the customers and staff. She just didn't want the precious hardbacks and paperbacks to be destroyed or harmed in any way.

After debating for five minutes in her head on what to do, she finally got up and walked to the register. Then, after spending Wufei's- I mean her money, she walked out of the store and towards her car. She really felt like running to it, but knew she wouldn't be able to without alarming the person that was still following her.

She was starting to get a headache when she placed the bag into her car and turned around.

Instead of expecting to see some bulky looking man three times her size, her eyes met a small blonde woman with a timid look in her eyes.

"M-miss Victoria?" Her quiet voice asked.

"Yes." Tori said slowly, wondering whom the woman was.

"Lady Une told me to give you a message."

Tori nodded her head and the woman continued, her voice never rising from barely above a whisper.

"She wants you to drop by the office ASAP." She told her.

Tori just nodded again and thanked her before getting in her car. On the way to the building she kept on wondering what it was about. Why did she want to see her immediately? Did it have to do with Simon? Or… did something happen to Wufei?

She squashed that thought back down with an invisible foot. There was no way something could have happened to him. He was… too arrogant to let anything happen to him. Nope, no way, he was fine, end of story.

So, why did it feel like her whole life was fading away around her?

XXXXX

After getting lost three times, she finally pulled up in one of the parking spaces. It took all of her self-control to not run into the building and demand what was going on.

The secretary at the front desk told her to go straight in. She took a deep breath and walked in.

Inside the office was none other than Lady Une, her body stiff in her chair, as if she had been sitting in it for a very long time. Tori apologized for being late and sat down in the seat opposite her.

"I asked you here because I have some… troubling news. Tori I'm sorry to inform you that your… foster mother was murdered a few hours ago. It appears to be the work of Simon or one of his men. I'm sorry for your lose…" Her voice got firmer as she went on. She had had to deal with this kind of situation before, but it didn't mean she liked it. Nor was she immune to it.

Tori just sat there. Her whole world came crashing back down, hitting her straight on. Everything around her seemed to brighten. She was feeling… strange.

She smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Lady. It wasn't your fault."

Tori was a bit saddened by the thought of knowing that she had died, but it wasn't like she was close or anything. The only thing she really felt was guilt because it had been her fault that she was killed. But to know that it wasn't something more serious… like Wufei being hurt, or worse made her mood lighten slightly.

She shook her head, trying not to think of what it could have been. She needed to be thinking about what she should do now.

"When will her funeral be held?" She asked quietly.

"This coming Sunday. Is there… anything I can do for you?" She asked uncertainly, the only time in the whole conversation where she wasn't sure on how to act or what to say.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Is there anything else? Anything on Simon or that Cardano guy?"

Lady Une shook her head disappointingly.

"No, I'm afraid not. Nothing yet."

Tori stood up to leave.

"Well, it's fine with me for the time being. I wouldn't mind having a quiet life, even if it's just for a few weeks." She said, her eyes betraying nothing as she meant what she said.

She really wouldn't mind, actually. Even if she was bored, at least she was alive, and everyone that meant something to her was all right.

XXXXX

Tori took the long way home after her meeting with Lady Une, and just enjoyed the feel of cool summer air rushing into her front window and hitting her face. The day wasn't nearly as hot as it had been, but it was still early. It might get hotter.

With a rash thought, she headed towards the grocery store. There was something she wanted to do, something that she had never done for anyone before. But she felt compelled to do it now.

XXXXX

It was nearly dark by the time Wufei got back to the apartment. He was still slightly sweaty from his nice walk in the park. He had been there for over five hours. Of course, it would have been a lot less if he hadn't of gotten lost with all the damn tracks in there. It was still enjoyable, but he could have done without the particular trek over the marshes where he was chased by a water moccasin.

He sighed as he slipped off his shoes at the front door. The living room was dark, which he didn't seem to mind. He thought that Tori had gone to bed early when he saw a small light come from the kitchen.

He walked in and his eyes doubled in size. There on the table was at least a three-course meal with candles and everything. Wine glasses were set out next to the plates of fine china that he had never seen before, and silverware.

He blinked in surprise as he saw Tori standing there in a dark red dress that matched the wine. It had a corset front and long separate strands falling down towards her knees in a ballerina dress fashion. Her hair was held up in a bun that looked still wet; a few curls escaping its confines and tickling the side of her face.

It was beautiful. Even down to the unsure look on Tori's face.

She was smiling nervously at him, not sure on what to say. He didn't have any words to describe how amazing it was, so he walked up to her and kissed her.

When he pulled away, her usual grin was on her face. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her.

"So, what's the special occasion?"

"Oh, nothing." She told him, a hint of self-satisfaction in her voice. He smiled down at her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She giggled as she looked away. Her eyes fell onto the table and she slipped out of his grasp, grabbing him by the arm and sitting him down at the table.

"I made you a special dinner, and you're going to sit down and enjoy it. Whether you like it or not."

He just smiled at her as she sat down opposite him and started to pick at her food on the plate.

"Hey, where'd you get these plates? And these glasses?" He asked as he cut into his steak.

"I bought 'em."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause I wanted to. Now stop asking so many questions and eat. It's going to get cold if you just sit there and badger me."

After that, they just talked about their day. Tori keeping far away from the subject of her going to Une's and what happened to her foster mother. She didn't want him to ask her if she was all right.

Maybe it was because she felt guiltier about being happy and celebrating with him only a few hours after her death. There was something wrong with that wasn't there? There had to be, and she didn't want to go into it right now. Especially not when he was enjoying himself.

"Tori? Are you okay?"

Her head shot up. He had asked that question. The one she didn't want to hear. The one she never wanted to hear again.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

He looked at her questionably before saying, "You just kind of spaced out there for a while. Are you sure that everything's fine? Is there something you wanted to tell me? Are you in some kind of trouble or something?"

There it was again. And then he just had to add that didn't he. That was something a parent was supposed to ask their kid, not your boyfriend!

"I'm sure, all right. I'm fine. If I say I am, then I am. Understand?" She snapped at him.

He just stared at her, his knife and fork posed over his plate. Tori dropped her fork on her plate. It clanked loudly against it before it fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." She said quietly as she scooted her chair back and stood up. She started to half walk half run out of the kitchen when Wufei stood up and caught her by the arm.

"Tori? What's wrong? I know there's something the matter. What is it? Please, tell me?"

Her head started to throb as a tingling sensation took over her body. Everything hurt… and she didn't know why. She just felt a sinking sensation in her stomach that told her she might hurl at any moment.

Why? What was this? She hadn't felt this way in… a long time. Not since she was twelve. The first time she had fired a gun… and killed someone who didn't deserve it.

It was shame.

It was her fault that she was dead… and there was nothing she could do about it. She would have to live with that for the rest of her life. Again.

"Tori? Victoria?" Wufei said as he shook her by her shoulders.

"I… she's dead. S-she's dead because of me." She stuttered.

"What? Who?" He asked.

"My… mother." She answered quietly as she buried her face into his chest. Her cries were silent as he just held her and let her get it all out.

He didn't have to ask any other questions.

XXXXX

I'm really really sorry that this is soooooooooooooooooooooo late, but I've been having problems with writing lately. That and trying not to flunk the 10th grade. So far, I haven't been doing to well in either category. I'm starting to miss South Carolina… that scares me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I'll try and throw some more trowa and heero action in there later on, but I just didn't think it was appropriate in this chapter. So, sorry again and hope you liked it.

Love you all,

Robin


	15. So Far From You

Chapter Thirteen

So Far From You

Black umbrellas. Black suits. Black dresses. Black cars. One black car with black curtains. Black clouds that rolled in with the thunder and brought down droplets of rain that caught every black object in them, mirroring the sadness on grass blades at their feet.

Tori just stood there as they lowered the black box into the ground, the prayer done and over with. The few people around her started to disperse, but few stayed. Three to be exact. Her foster mother's own two children who were already grown up and out of the house, along with her ex-husband.

Her young daughter was crying, while her brother and father just stood there, looking indifferent and out of place. Tori couldn't help but feel that same twinge of guilt in her stomach as she stared at them. They had only met a few times. However, this was the first time Tori had ever seen her ex-husband. The only way she knew it was he was by the same expression he wore now as he did in their wedding picture. That same indifferent expression.

It made her shiver.

When they finally left, Tori raised her head up to the sky and closed her eyes. She felt like drowning in the rain, wishing it would cleanse her. Make her pure again.

But she could never go back to that time. It was too long ago.

She sunk to the ground and just sat there with her knees drawn up to her chest. The rain pounded hard against the ground around her and on her. It became so heavy that she could barely see three feet in front of her.

Which is why she was surprised to find a pair of hands around each arm and pulling her off the wet ground. Her soaking wet body was pulled into an equally wet one. But she found warmth in it.

"Wufei…" She whispered his name as she hugged him tighter.

"Come on, let's go." He told her.

She just nodded her head and let him drag her away.

XXXXX

It was late. Everything was quiet, except for the air conditioner. Wufei was asleep, but Tori was wide-awake with an energy inside of her that she couldn't explain. All she knew was that she had to get out of the apartment and do something before she went mad.

What she was going to do once she got out of the apartment, she had no idea.

The window squeaked loudly as Tori opened it up. She bit her lip and froze. After hearing no stirring from the other room, she continued to open it. It creaked the entire time until it was finally open wide enough for her to get through.

Once on the windowsill, she jumped down, completely forgetting about the prickly bushes beneath her window.

"OWWWW!" She yelled as she jumped onto the sidewalk.

"Crap, if that didn't wake him up, then I don't know what will!"

She closed her window and ran down the sidewalk towards the street. A few minutes later, the front door opened to their apartment and Wufei saw nothing but darkness. He slammed the door shut and went to go check her room.

But the door was locked.

He cursed under his breath as he knocked on the door. No answer came. He started to bang on it before he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and proceeded to pick the lock on her door.

By the time he opened it and saw that she wasn't in there, she was already a mile away, having run the entire time.

He picked up a shirt from his room, threw it on and grabbed his car keys. She was going to be in big trouble when he found her.

XXXXX

There were many things that Tori hated or disliked. She hated not getting her way. She felt like a spoiled child at times, but she was about to go crazy with all these confusing emotions swirling about in her head that she didn't really care at the moment. Frustration was about to be added to them if she didn't find something to do soon.

She thought that by now, someone would have tried to attack her. I mean she looked like a helpless teenage girl walking the dark streets late at night, all alone. Shouldn't someone try to kidnap her or… do something! She was about to give up and just go home when she heard footsteps behind her.

She slowed down her pace and turned into a dark ally. Tori was going to wait for her new "friend" to turn the corner and lure him further down so she could beat him up without any other distractions. What she wasn't expecting were the three other men in the ally with her.

Both of her arms were pulled roughly behind her. She tried to get out of the man's grasp, but he twisted her arms painfully. Tori let out a cry at the pain before her mouth was covered up by another man's hand. She bit down on it, the taste of blood filling her mouth.

Another hand struck her hard across the back of her neck and a cold, prickly sensation swept through her body before she went limp in the man's arms.

"Dammit, what is she? A freaking dog?" The man with the bleeding hand said as wiped the blood on a handkerchief.

"Just shut up and take her to the car. She'll wake up soon and the boss wants to see her as soon as possible, so let's go." The man who had given the blow said. The other two men nodded and picked her up.

The fourth man who had been following her met up with the other three men and got into the car with them. They drove off.

XXXXX

Wufei was driving down the street, an annoyed look on his face. He was cursing loudly to himself at the stupidity of "that woman".

"When I find her, I'm going to strangle her." He said as he turned down another street, looking back and forth out his windows for her. He didn't see her.

Wufei was out all night, turning down various streets and roads to find all of them empty. No Tori on any of them. He couldn't find her anywhere.

At eight in the morning, he pulled into a space in front of their apartment and ran inside. He searched every room, but didn't find her. No Tori, no note, no nothing.

She didn't even have her car keys or her cell phone with her.

Wufei got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he searched the apartment fruitlessly. He finally gave up and went straight to headquarters. Maybe she was there, or someone knew where she was.

The feeling was getting worse, and he didn't like the situation one bit.

XXXXX

Tori's eyes opened slowly as a dull throb met the back of her head. She moaned at the pain, but couldn't be heard. A piece of cloth had been wrapped around her mouth to muffle out any noise she made. She looked around the dully-lit room and saw that she was facing a window. She couldn't see anything outside of it, seeing as it was still dark outside.

She cursed under her breath at her own stupidity. If she ever saw Wufei again, she would never hear the end of it. He would throw a big fit and she wouldn't be able to defend herself at all. She still couldn't believe that she had been caught.

Whoever it was that had her had this whole thing planned out. They must have been watching her for a couple of days. She had a feeling that she knew who it was, but she didn't want to think about it at the moment. She didn't need to panic. She just needed to figure a way out of this.

Before somebody killed her, or worse, Wufei finding her before they were finished with her.

Tori began to move around a bit, noticing for the first time that her hands were tied behind her back through the bars of the chair she sat in. Each leg was tied to the front legs of the chair and she couldn't even make them budge an inch.

_Great_, She thought to herself.

She tried to wriggle out of the ones on her wrists, but they were tied so tightly that when she moved she could feel the rope burn into her skin. She winced, but kept on trying to get out of them.

The sound of a door opening behind her made her stop and take a deep breath. She could hear footsteps coming towards her, the door being closed and locked. She gulped silently as she heard the footsteps come closer.

She could only hear one pair of them and took another deep breath. At least it was only one person. Although, she knew she didn't want to see this person as much as they wanted to see her.

A hand pushed through her hair at the back of her neck and wrapped around it gently. Fingers pressed against her throat lightly, as another hand removed the cloth around her mouth. After throwing it onto the floor, the hand turned to her hair and started to run its fingers through it. As she took another gulp, the fingers moved with it. Tori suddenly felt the hand wrap around her throat tighter, the fingernails digging into her pale skin.

She gasped at her lack of air, tears forming in her eyes. The voice that came from the other person in the room was calm and filled with pleasure.

"How nice to see you again, Victoria." He said.

Tori's face was starting to turn red as she fought for air. She was fidgeting fitfully in the chair, trying to move her arms, her legs, anything so she could get out of his crushing grasp.

The hand left her throat and she sucked in air and coughed loudly.

She barely had time to breathe in another mouthful of air as the other hand that had been playing with her hair grabbed a big chunk of it and forced her head back. She stared up at the same face that she had imagined she would see if she didn't escape. But it was too late now. He had her and she had no way of breaking out. The look in his eyes told her that he knew this. That he had her just where he wanted her.

"What? Can't even say hello to your old boss?" His voice sneered at her.

"Hello, Simon…" She said, even though she already knew it was him that had kidnapped her when she had woken up.

"Hmm, good girl." He threw her head forward, still holding onto the back of her hair. He ripped his hand away violently, taking a few strands of hair with him. Tori shrieked in protest, but soon found herself lying on the floor, still tied to the chair. Simon's hand was around her mouth, and for the first time in her life, she was afraid to fight back.

XXXXX

Yeah… I have no idea what just happened or what I wrote. It just sorta… happened. Maybe it's the alcohol talking. Who knows? Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review or I'll do something really mean like… kill Tori, or something evil to Wufei.

Hmm… what to do? What to do?

Review!

Love you all,

Robin


End file.
